Begin Again
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U Regina Mills comes back to her childhood town to celebrate a friend's wedding, where she meets an old flame. To celebrate OQweek Day 2-Caught.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks to Joy for BETAing this story.**_

_**Day 2 of OQweek, Being Caught prompt**_

_**Thanks to DeshayForver for the amazing artwork!**_

Regina Mills was a successful clothing designer, she had come onto the scene nearly ten years ago out of nowhere. She had a glamours life, money, houses, cars. She was constantly on the jet scene of just up and flying off to a party in Spain or Italy. She should be happy, as she stirred her drink she wondered why she wasn't?

"You shouldn't drink alone." a voice said as Regina turned to see Ruby Lucas standing there beside her.

"I never asked for your advice." Regina said.

"So what has the famous Regina Mills drowning her sorrows in that drink?" Ruby asked as she took a seat next to her.

"It's none of your business." Regina answered.

"I have to admit, I was surprised to hear that you were back in this small town of ours again." Ruby said. Regina had grew up with Ruby, they had been best friends all through high school.

"Well it's not everyday that an old friend, sends you a wedding invitation for her wedding." Regina said. Regina had been surprised to see the invitation, only because of who the groom was. Victor Whale, he had been ahead of them in high school, and was the valedictorian of his class. What Ruby Lucas saw in him, Regina doesn't know. She was here at the country club to be there for her old friend.

"What can I say, when you're in love you're in love." Ruby said.

"Thing about love, in the beginning it feels real. But with time it fades, and all you are left with is nothing." Regina said.

"That's not the Regina Mills that I remember. You used to believe in true love, that is what you wanted wasn't it?" Ruby asked.

"For a time I did, but then I grew up." Regina said as she thought of the one man who had broken her heart, and made her harden it from ever happening again.

"I don't suppose that my cousin had anything to do with that now did he?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"I am well over your cousin." Regina said.

"He's back in town for my wedding." Ruby said as she saw Regina's head turn quickly to look at her.

"That's good for you." Regina said, as a familiar feeling starting stirring in her heart. A nervous feeling.

"I know you had a big crush on him, and think he did you at one time." Ruby said.

"That was a long time ago. I've grown out of silly crushes." Regina said.

"So are you seeing anyone then?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Here and there." Regina said as she took a sip of her drink. She was relieved that Ruby had changed the subject.

"I can't believe you're single. You're drop dead gorgeous, five foot five, dark hair, brown eyes and that slip of a red sheath you're wearing clings to every curve of yours." Ruby said.

"So what? I have a great life." Regina said.

"I think you're afraid of something." Ruby said.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Regina said.

"Is that so? Well how about a little bet then?" Ruby asked.

"Name it." Regina said, her anger getting the better of her.

"The next guy to walk into the club here, you have to ask to be your date to my wedding this weekend." Ruby dared her.

"Fine." Regina said as they women shook hands, and turned around in their chairs to look at the entrance of the club. A few seconds went by, and then the door opened, Regina took in a deep breath waiting to see what man was walking in. Who she saw made her jaw open wide in shock, because there _**he **_was. And behind him was none other than Victor Whale.

"Well, would you look at that?" Ruby asked as she could not stop the smile from forming on her face.

Regina, numb with shock, managed to closed her open mouth. She registered the fact that the blue eyes burning into hers didn't look in the least surprised to see her here. She dismissed the thought as fanciful.

"Hello Regina." Robin said.

"Robin." Regina said.

"It's about time you showed your face cousin, and perfect timing don't you think Regina?" Ruby asked as she went to hug Robin, while looking over at Regina. Regina knew Ruby was egging her on about the bet she had just made.

"Yes, what rotten timing." Regina mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Robin asked as he finished hugging Ruby and walked closer to Regina.

"I said what great timing." Regina said.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to see my soon to be husband. Uh Regina..." Ruby said as she winked and walked off, leaving Robin and Regina alone.

"What was all that about?" Robin asked as he took a seat beside Regina.

"Nothing, just Ruby being Ruby." Regina said as she got a scent of Robin, he always smelled good, like a man just out of the shower, crisp, and clean.

"It's good to see you." Robin said.

"You too." Regina said awkwardly. She was acting like a silly teenager again over him again.

"I see your name in the fashion news quite often." Robin said.

"You read fashion magazines? I'm surprised." Regina said.

"Well your name just sort of leaps out at me." Robin said.

"And why is that? I was just a kid to you remember?" Regina angrily barked out. She remembered the last time they were alone together. It had been at the old well in the forest, she had asked Robin to meet her there. She was going to confess her love for him, and she told him everything, how she had been in love with him for a long time. It had taken every inch of her bravery to tell him this, but Robin had told her that she was too young for him. She was seventeen to his twenty, he was in law school and was just back in town for a few days. She had left in tears, and when he had come over to her parent's house the next day she had told her Father to tell him that she was not feeling well. She never talked to him again until now.

"Regina, I-" Robin was starting to say when a nerve racking voice talked over him.

"Regina, darling, I've been looking all over for you." Jefferson said.

Thank God for Jefferson, she thought gratefully, and with a mumbled, "Excuse me," she walked across the room with him.

"Thank you Jefferson." She took the proffered glass from the hand of him, and urged him back towards the wall. "Let's find a seat and gossip," she encouraged, shooting him a brilliant smile. She could have hugged him for getting her out of intolerable situation, but she doubted it would be appreciated, as she was one of the few who knew that Jefferson's taste ran to members of his own sex rather than females.

They found some seats and Regina sank down into it with a sigh of relief, and took a swallow of her drink. "You've no idea how much I needed that." She turned her face up to look at Jefferson who was perched on the arm of her chair, with a glass of whiskey in one hand and his other arm resting lightly along the back of the chair.

"I don't believe it. Regina the ice-maiden actually ruffled; and by a man, if I'm not mistaken." And, lowering his head, he whispered in her ear, "You can tell me about it Regina, your secret is safe with me as I know mine is with you."

"Jefferson, don't ask me to explain, just stay with me for the rest of the evening." She turned brown eyes up to his. "Pretend we're good friends."

"I don't need to pretend, we are good friends, and don't worry, I'll shield you from Robin."

Her eyes widened in shock. "How...?" She stopped herself, but it was too late.

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out. He's the only new male in this crowd, and gorgeous with it. I watched him myself when he walked in, but I could tell instantly that he's not for me, more's the pity."

Regina burst out laughing; she couldn't help it. The idea of Jefferson seducing Robin: now that really did appeal. Draining her glass, she settled back in the chair and prepared to be entertained by Jefferson's outrageous stories for the rest of the evening. But some inner radar told her that she was being watched by him.

The band started to play a slow song and the center of the room gradually filled with swaying bodies, and then she saw him; he was dancing with a tall blonde. Dancing wasn't the word, she thought disgustedly. The woman had her arms around his neck, and Robin's hands were settled intimately over the woman's buttocks. Ten years hadn't changed him at all. He was still the man that every woman wanted to be with.

He looked over his partner's shoulder, his dark eyes catching Regina watching him, and to her chagrin his lips curved into a knowing smile, those charming dimples of his showing. She felt the blood surge in her cheeks and quickly looked away. Years ago she had thought herself in love with Robin Locksley.

Regina drained her glass in one gulp, dismissing the memory from her mind. Of course it had only been a childish crush, and she quickly recovered; but the hurt and humiliation still lingered. Abruptly getting to her feet, she caught Jefferson's hand in hers. "Come on Jefferson, let's go have another drink. Tonight I think I'm going to need it," she concluded as with Jefferson's arm around her shoulders they circumvented the dancing couples to arrive at the bar set up in the corner.

"Jefferson, if you don't mind, I need to speak with Regina for a minute." Ruby said as Jefferson nodded and left the two women there.

"Okay what are you trying to sniff out of me?" Regina asked.

"What really happened between Robin and you?" Ruby asked. She had seen the way those two had looked at one another while Robin was on the dance floor.

"Nothing serious, that is for sure." Regina said as she saw a look pass on Ruby's face. "I'm sure he never lacked for female companionship."

"You might be surprised." a deep mocking voice drawled in Regina's ear.

She swung around, the glass slipping from her hand, and with lightning reflexes it was caught by the man standing in front of her, only a few drops splashing on his immaculate suit.

"I did try to warn you." Ruby murmured as she faded into the crowd.

Regina stood as though turned to stone, the color flooding into her pale cheeks.

"No comeback to that?" Robin asked. His blue eyes blatantly surveyed her, from the top of her head, where her hair was slightly curled, down over the arch of her neck to her bare shoulders. They lingered on the soft curve of her breasts, lovingly cupped by the smooth red velvet bodice of her dress, and continued down to her narrow waist, the round curve of her hips, and the long length of her legs, exaggerated by the spike heeled sandals, one red, and one black. "I must admit," He confessed, his glance flicking back to her flushed face, "my memory of your delightful body does you and injustice. You have certainly matured into a stunning woman, Regina."

Recovering from her initial dismay at his intervention into the conversation, Regina was now doing some appraising of her own. She had forgotten just how masculine he was. His expensive looking suit fitted perfectly over his wide shoulders, and the matching trousers, belted low on his waist, clung to his muscular thighs. Slowly she raised her head to look up into his handsome face. His mouth, the bottom lip fuller than the top, curled back over perfect white teeth in a mocking smile. His dark hair was going slightly grey, she realized in surprise; as there was grey hairs on the sides of his head.

"Sorry I'm not dressed for dinner, but will I pass?" Robin demanded mockingly.

Pass? He knew damn well he would, Regina thought bitterly. But it didn't stop her too-fair skin from betraying her now as it had when she was a teenager. The blush that had started on her pale cheeks suffused the whole of her body. "You can pass me by any time. In fact, I would prefer it," she managed to respond cuttingly, proud of the cold tone in her usually husky voice.

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend?" A dance would be much more acceptable." And before she could protest, his strong arm had encircled her waist and his other hand had put the glass back on the bar and caught Regina's slender hand to his broad chest.

A shudder skittered down her spine, and she stiffened. "I do not want to dance," she snapped; his arm around her waist was like a ring of steel.

"You must, they're playing your tune, Regina." Robin prompted, holding her away from him, his mocking glance sweeping down her body and back to her flushed face before pulling her into intimate contact with his virile form.

The lively music had given way to 'Lady in Red', she realized angrily; but unless she wanted to make a scene in front of her hosts and all their friends she knew she would have to endure dancing with the man.

Shakily she moved where he led, trying to still the insistent tremors inside her. What was happening to her? Regina thought wildly. She despised Robin Locksley but, held close to his hard body, with his strong hand holding hers firmly to his chest, she felt an incredible urge to close her eyes and relax into him. Until he spoke.

"So, do you still have a crush on me?"

Regina clenched her teeth and swallowed hard. She would not let him bait her, she vowed. "I grew out of silly girls dreams a long time ago."

"Is that so? Knowing you like I do, I would have thought you still had some feelings." Robin said.

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think." Regina said.

"Then perhaps we can rectify that. Have dinner with me tomorrow night." Robin said with a sensual smile on his face.

"Huh!" A surprised gasp escaped her. The conceit of the man was unbelievable. The casually ask her out to dinner when they last time they had met, how he had turned her down. "No thank you," she said politely. "But thank you for the dance." She pulled her hand from his, and stepped out of his hold.

"Wait!" His large hand once again closed over her arm as she turned to walk away. "Why not? After all, Regina, you're no longer a teenager but a mature woman. Better still, you have to ask me out on a date."

"Ruby told you didn't she?" Regina asked as she turned her head to look at her friend.

"I think it was all about timing how I walked in that door after your little bet." Robin said. "Ruby told me that you're unattached at the moment, so come on." Robin tried once more. "Or are you afraid to be alone with me?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Regina said angrily.

"Then prove it, ask _**me**_ out." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Regina said as she walked away, she headed out to the patio outside. She took a deep breath, hoping this nightmare would end. When she heard the door open and close behind her, she knew it was just going to begin again.

"I would like to be alone." Regina said, not turning around.

"You don't fool me Regina, you've been lonely too long." Robin said as she felt him place his jacket on top of her shoulders, to keep the night's cool air from her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Regina said as she walked over to the edge of the patio and turned to face him.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. I think you have thought about me, almost as much as I have thought about you over the years." Robin said as he walked up to her slowly.

"You didn't think of me anymore than I did of you." Regina said not believing him for one second.

"I did think of you, quite often." Robin said as he stopped right in front of her, there was only inches separating them from touching.

"How easily you lie now." Regina said.

"I don't lie. I know you were hurt over my rejection of you back then, but I had to let you grow up some." Robin said.

"I'm very thankful you rejected me, being with you would have been the biggest mistake of my life." Regina said.

"I think I've made it perfectly clear that I want you, and you know you want me; the chemistry between us is as powerful as ever." Robin said confidently.

Regina quivered. He was right, damn him! But she had no intention of admitting as much, certainly not after his last statement. "I don't go in for one-night stands," she protested, fighting down the incredible urge to lean into his hard, hot body.

"It could never be a one-night stand for us, Regina," he declared throatily. She caught her breath as she saw him bend his head to find her mouth, a last thread of self-preservation had her turning away to avoid his kiss. Was she such a fool to fall again for the same suggestive talk and hard body.

"Don't play games with me, Regina," he said thickly, a sharp edge of angry frustration in his voice. "I'm too old and too experienced for teasing females."

"I'm not playing games," she got out shakily.

"No? Then kiss me. You know you want to." he challenged boldly.

With a soft, throaty groan she linked her hands around his neck and pulled his head back down to hers, her lips giving him the answer he wanted. "Open your mouth for me." He husked against her lips, and willingly she complied. His tongue explored the moist cavern and she reciprocated in kind. Her heart pounded in her chest as one of Robin's hand found her breast. His thumb stroked lightly over the nipple, through her dress. Her head fell back as he trailed a row of soft kisses down her throat. Slowly he stroked up to her thigh and she gasped as his fingers found the naked flesh where her stockings ended. His fingers closed over the tiny lace strap of her garter-belt.

"Garter-belts turn me on something wicked." He said as he put his hands on her waist, taking her with him as he moved backwards until the back of his legs found the patio furniture and he sat down with her in his lap. Her legs straddled him as their lips continued to mesh. As Robin was about to deepen their kiss, he heard the sound of people murmuring. Tearing his lips from hers, he looked over her shoulder to see his cousin and her fiancee, along with several other people looking at them.

"Well Robin, it seems we **caught **you at a bad time." Ruby said with a huge smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina flushed blood red, after being caught in such a compromising position. She tried to remove herself from his lap, but felt his hands on her hips, keeping her there.

"No need to rush now." Robin said as he didn't want her to leave.

"Let go of me!" Regina said.

"Sorry about interrupting you Robin." Ruby said as she tried to usher everyone back into the building. "Let's go get some free drink everyone." Leaving Robin and Regina alone again.

"I can't believe that just happened." Regina said.

"It was bound to happen, sooner or later between us." Robin said.

"I have to get out of here." Regina said as she quickly moved away from him, knowing he was letting her go, he easily could have kept her where he wanted her. She took a few steps away from him, straightening her dress.

"What's the rush?" Robin said as stood and followed up behind her.

"Are you serious? We were just caught, making out in front of all these people! I had my legs wrapped around you, with my dress hitched up and your hands under it." Regina explained.

"They didn't see anything, I wouldn't have let them." Robin said.

"That's not the point, what if someone took a picture of us? I'll be the laughing stock in the media." Regina said.

"I won't let that happen to you, I promise." Robin said.

"You're not that powerful, Mr. Locksley." Regina said as she turned around to look at him.

"You might be surprised, and it's Robin." Robin said as he walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and caressing them lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

"I have to get out of here. Now!" Regina said as she started to head around the outside of the building, when she felt Robin place his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"I do believe you lost your bet with Ruby." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"You would have to remember that." Regina said as she turned around to face him.

"So?" Robin prodded again.

"Will you go to Ruby's wedding with me this weekend?" Regina asked through clenched teeth.

"Why, Regina Mills, I would be honored to be your date this weekend." Robin said as he smiled down at her. They both turned to the sound of the patio doors opening up.

"Well, I'd say you two have caught up with one another?" Ruby asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes, you might say that cousin." Robin said as he looked at Regina.

"Enjoying yourselves? I hope Regina is taking care of you, Robin." Ruby's eyes sparkled happily as she stood between her cousin and her friend.

Regina watched as Robin, ever the charmer, turned his blue eyes on her, the man oozed charm from every pore. "This is quite the party, Ruby. Victor is a very fortunate man, and yes, Regina is looking after me beautifully. In fact she's just asked me to escort her to your wedding tomorrow night." His glance slid back to where Regina, stood, his eyes gleaming with pure male satisfaction and something more..."I couldn't be happier."

"Well, not that I'm partial, but I don't think you could ask for a better escort Regina." Ruby said as she knew why her friend had asked Robin. "Well, I've been away from my fiancee for longer than I wish, so if you two will excuse me." Ruby said, not waiting for an answer, as she smiled and headed back inside.

"Now, may I leave?" Regina asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Asking for permission? I'm impressed, I'm not your husband, yet. That being said, I'll escort you to your car." Robin said as he placed his hand on the small of her back to walk her to her car. They passed several people who had seen them out on the patio, making out with one another, they smiled at them. Robin had a steel gaze, while Regina couldn't stop the blush to form on her face.

"This is me." Regina said as she neared her car, a sleek BMW. She opened the door, standing between the open door and her car.

"It was good to catch up with you tonight, Regina." Robin said as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Well, you certainly rose to the occasion." Regina said, as she remembered the way she had felt his arousal between her, when she had been sitting on his lap.

"That was because of you, milady. I hope to rise to the occasion with you very soon." Robin said, enjoying the blush he was putting on her face. He enjoyed this bickering back and forth with her, most would have given up by now, but not her.

"I guess, I will be seeing you tomorrow at the wedding then." Regina said as she figeted with a strand of her hair, pushing it back behind her ear.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at one." Robin said. The wedding was due to start at three, with the reception to follow afterwards.

"Fine. Wait, you don't know where I'm staying." Regina said.

"I'll see you at one, Regina." Robin said as he leaned down and his mouth brushed her ear. One of his hands slid the length of her throat to span the fragile bones in her jaw. A shudder raced down her spine as she felt a surge of awareness, a primitive knowledge that they were so different from each other. He was made differently, shaped bigger, harder, more powerfully. He thought differently too, and yet something about him, something in him, made her feel strongly. Intensely.

Love, hate...what was the difference? They way she felt now it was so fierce, all so passionate, she couldn't figure out what she wanted from him, and whether she wanted his touch or wanted to be left alone. But a part of her knew, exactly what she wanted.

Regina closed her eyes as his lips traveled across her cheekbone and kissed the corner of her mouth. The kiss sent sharp darts of sensation through her, made her belly clench and her breath catch in her throat. She felt his hips cradle hers, felt the firmness of his hand against her waist. She could almost imagine him with her, naked, could almost imagine the feel of his skin and the press of his hard body against hers.

It would be both pleasure and pain. It would be more erotic and more intense than anything she'd ever felt. He kissed her lower lip and her mouth trembled beneath his. She gripped his shoulders, she wanted to touch him, wanted to draw him closer to him but couldn't. Despite her desire, she couldn't let this happen, couldn't give in to the craving for contact, for heat, for skin.

"Stop," she whispered faintly against his mouth, hoping he wouldn't hear her, and yet needing him to have more control than she did, more discipline than she felt.

He lifted his head. he looked down at her, his light eyes shadowed. "Of course. I can be as much of a gentleman as your Jefferson." Robin had watched with jealous eyes, as she had been with this Jefferson fellow.

"As I saw you with the blonde tart." Regina said, throwing his challenge right back at him.

"I knew that would get to you, as you tried to make me jealous with Jefferson." Robin said.

"If you only knew," Regina said under her breath.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow then." Regina said.

"Good night, Regina." Robin said as he took her hand, and kissed it gently. He winked at her before he headed back towards the country club. Regina got into her car, and quickly headed towards the hotel she was staying in. Later that night, as she was lying in her bed, she couldn't go to sleep. She was so frustrated because of Robin, yes sexually frustrated as well. As sleep finally started to claim her, her sleep was consumed with dreams of Robin.

Across town, Robin was in his hotel bed as well. He had just gotten off the phone with his friend Will, explaining to him that he was going to be out of town for the foreseeable future. He also had plans of leaving the country very soon, and hopefully not alone. He had gotten to her tonight, he knew his rejection of her back when she was a teenager, had hurt her. But he was not going to be one who took advantage of her back then. He had watched her over the years, she was very successful and if she had not came home for Ruby's wedding, then this was going to be the time to go to her. And try to win her over. He had to wonder what might have happened, had they not been interrupted on the patio this night.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina made her way downstairs the next day in another red dress, as she arrived in the lobby she was not surprised to see Robin waiting for her there. He had his back to her, but she could tell it was him. She took a deep breath as she walked up to him.

"A woman on time, I'm impressed," Robin said as he turned around and had a red rose in his hand. "For you."

"Thank you," Regina said.

"You look stunning, Milady." Robin said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"Shall we?" Robin asked as she started to walk towards the door, Robin placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked. He had a limo waiting on them at the entrance, Regina took her seat and made plenty of room for Robin to sit. When he tried to sit closer to her, she moved just a hair away from him.

"No need to run from me, I'm not going to try to make out with you in the backseat," Robin said as he then placed a hand on her knee and patted it lightly, before leaving it to settle there. "Not yet anyways."

"Didn't stop you from doing so on the patio," Regina kindly reminded him.

"Well, yes but I don't believe I was the only one who enjoyed that," Robin said confidently, watching her look anywhere but at him. He knew she had been just as affected by him as he was her that night. It wasn't his arrogance that was saying that, he could tell and feel how she had reacted that night to him. The bond he wanted to build with her was starting, and he looked forward to continuing to let it build.

"So how long are you in town for?" Regina asked, wanting to change the topic immediately.

"Just through the weekend," Robin answered. "And what about yourself?"

"Same, I plan on leaving tomorrow night," Regina said.

"So we have tonight and some of tomorrow then," Robin said.

"To do what?" Regina asked.

"Why, to get you to change your mind about me," Robin answered as he took her chin to make her look at him.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Regina asked.

"Because of this pull that is between us, you feel it as much as I do." Robin said as he leaned in to let his lips brush against hers, not really kissing her but just teasing her, getting a taste of her and letting her have a taste of him.

"It's not like this will go anywhere. I'll be leaving, and you'll be heading back to your law firm," Regina said.

"So you know I'm a lawyer? Someone keeping tabs on me?" Robin asked.

"You're not that hard to miss," Regina answered as she turned to look out the window as they made their way to the church.

"I've thought of you quite often over the years, saw your name a few times in the papers," Robin admitted. "I can't tell you the number of times I wanted to come see you."

"What stopped you?" Regina asked as she turned back to look at him, she couldn't help the feeling of being slightly disappointed he hadn't come after her.

"I could tell you were trying to get yourself established, and I didn't want to distract you," Robin answered.

"And now?" Regina asked before she could stop herself.

"Now, you're established. Now I'm established, and both of us are free. So now I'm into full courting mood," Robin answered as he inched closer to her.

"Courting? This is not olden days," Regina stated.

"I know it's not, because if it was I would have courted you properly before winning you over and then we would have been married years ago," Robin admitted.

"You are full of yourself aren't you?" Regina asked.

"Just confident," Robin replied back.

"Well, you are wasting your time. I don't want anything to become of this, and I don't want you distracting me," Regina said as the limo finally pulled up the the church. The driver opened the door and Robin hopped out, he put his hand down to help her out which she placed in his hand. He placed her arm through his as he escorted her into the church. They talked to a few people as they walked towards their seats. They sat on the bride's side of the church, before long the wedding party was making their way down the aisle. The guests all stood as the bride made her way down, Ruby was a beautiful bride with hints of red in her gown.

During the ceremony, Regina caught sight of Jefferson across the aisle. He winked at her and she slightly waved back, Robin put his arm around the back of her and pulled her a little closer to him, causing Jefferson to smile at this. Before long the ceremony was over and they were all making their way to the reception.

Robin left her side to grab them something to drink. Taking her chances she made her way out to the patio, which was now decorated with candles and flowers. Regina went to stand where she could over look the grounds and think to herself. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Robin coming out with two champagne glasses and a whole bottle of champagne.

"Thank you, but I really don't want any champagne." Regina said.

"Now, is that nice?" he asked plaintively, as the cork came out with a loud pop and ricocheted off the wooden patio cover. Pouring the foaming wine, he added, "To save wounding my feelings you could at least pretend to be grateful."

"I am, of course. But I-"

"You don't look a bit grateful," he objected, peering at her closely.

Becoming convinced that he was just having a bit of cruel fun at her expense, she said raggedly, "I'd be very grateful if you'd just go away."

"I'll think about it when you've had at least one glass of champagne," Robin said.

"Why should I need it?" Regina asked.

"Just to let you enjoy the rest of the evening with me," Robin said. "Here's to us, and whatever makes us happy." He handed her a glass of champagne, she took it eventually.

Feeling goaded and driven, with an unaccustomed recklessness, she took an heavy gulp of the fizzy champagne and promptly choked. As she coughed and spluttered, he patted her back solicitously, inquiring at length, "That better?"

Unable to speak, she nodded.

"Why don't you try another drink?" he urged.

This time she was a great deal more careful, and after a couple of sips managed a husky, "Thank you."

"Is this genuine gratitude, or just good manners?" he inquired quizzically.

"Good manner," she flashed back. "As I said earlier, if it's genuine gratitude you want, you'll go away and leave me alone."

Sensing that she was beginning to shiver, he added decidely, "Time we were moving. It's starting to get cooler out here."

"You'd better go. The reception will be over now. They'll be wondering where you've got to." Regina said as she took another drink of her champagne, promptly finishing it off.

He laughed mirthlessly. "I very much doubt it. Come on, now let's have you up and moving before you catch a chill in that dress. Enticing as it is, I'd hate to have you catch a cold."

They went back inside, and enjoyed the dinner together. A few hours later, Ruby made her way over to talk to them quickly.

"Well, you two certainly gave Victor and I a run for our money," Ruby said.

"You looked beautiful, Ruby," Robin said as he stood to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "But I must admit, I've only had eyes for one particular lady tonight."

"Ruby, you looked so happy today. I'm very happy for you both," Regina said as she hugged her.

"I hope to see a lot more of you," Ruby said as she looked at Robin and then turned and winked at Regina, before leaving and going back to her new husband's side.

"Well, she certainly looks very happy," Regina said.

"You ever think of your wedding day?" Robin asked.

"I gave up on that dream a long time ago," Regina said.

"I'm sorry that you feel like that, but I'm going to do everything that I can to change your mind," Robin said as he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"If you'll excuse me," Regina said as she stood up.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked as he stood up as well.

"I just need to go to the ladies' room for a moment," Regina said as she walked off from him. Once she neared the room, she took a detour and headed to some doors that led outside. It was dark out now but the outside of the club was well lite with candles and lights. She took the path that led to a gazebo, where she took a seat to collect her thoughts. She could tell that she was already responding to Robin, she couldn't believe that less than twenty four hours, and she was like a pile of goo around him. She still had feelings for him, how was that even possible?

"You're in love," a male voice sounded, and not just any male voice, but the male voice.

"Excuse me?" Regina said as she turned to look at him.

"You're in love with the view so much, you had to leave my company?" Robin asked as he moved closer to her.

She felt like he could read her mind, "I need to get back to the hotel,"

"Feeling sick?" he inquired, concern for her clearly on his face.

"No." She answered.

"Thank the lord for that." Robin said.

"But I do need to go," Regina said.

"What's the hurry? If I didn't know any better, I would say you're running from yourself and from me." Robin said.

"I'm not running from you, I just need to leave," Regina said.

"Regina, stop fighting yourself. Stop fighting me," Robin said.

"I'm really not feeling well, I think I've had too much champagne. There, now are you happy?" Regina said, she did feel a little dizzy and just wanted to leave.

"Why didn't you say so?" Robin asked as a moment later he was lifting her effortlessly. His strength was as comforting as his warmth, and her head against his shoulder, she gave up the struggle and let him take control.

She couldn't remember ever being carried before, and the feel of the powerful male body she was being held against and the solid bone and muscle beneath her cheek, stirred her senses in a way she had never envisaged. Dimly she realized that it must be the champagne that was lowering her inhibitions and making her feel this way.

His step brisk and breathing even, carrying her as easily as if she were a child, he said, "I propose that we head for the rear of the club. If we go in the back way there should be less chance of us being see."

Avoiding the floodlit areas, Robin skirted the old walled garden and as they got nearer to the main lawn he began to move with even greater care. Though the sound of the orchestra playing and a buzz of conversation was still coming from the brightly lit marquee, thanks to the space-heaters and the beauty of the evening, some guests had elected to sit outside.

Robin was carrying her, heading towards the limo that had driven them here, when he looked down at her and watching her eyes on him, he could not resist and bent to kiss her. Regina thought that the feel of his mouth on hers seemed very normal and very wanted. She could hear the fluttering of a little group of people coming out of the club, but as her lips parted beneath the slight pressure of his, somehow it no longer seemed to matter if someone saw them.

As Regina clung to him, he continued to kiss her while the group passed by, still talking. Only when their voices had faded into the distance did he raise his head. He saw the look of desire in her eyes, and how he wished he could continue this, but he was not going to take any advantage of her. He wanted her to come to him, on her terms. He was going to continue to pursue her, but not press her too much.

He finally got to the limo, he motioned with his head for him to open the the door. Once he did, Robin carefully placed Regina into the backseat. He then climbed into the back himself, telling the driver to leave. Robin looked at her as the limo kept going, he moved a stand of her hair that was on her face. Regina opened her eyes and looked at him, before smiling and curling up next to him.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Eyes still closed, she tried to brush away the intrusive fingers that were stroking her cheek. "We're at your hotel."

She didn't care. All she wanted was to be left in pace. She tried to say so, but the voice was insisting, "Come on, wake up," and the fingers were no longer stroking, but rubbing her cheeks lightly.

Feeling aggrieved, she opened heavy lids and realized dazedly that they were at the hotel. "That's better," Robin murmured. "Now, let's see how you are on your feet."

He hauled her out, and finding she was like a rag doll, half carried her across the pavement and to a side entrance. As her head began to droop, he said sharply, "Don't go to sleep again until I know which is your room."

"Room, 214." Regina said as he took her onto the elevator and to her floor. Once he was at her room, she gave him her key and he unlocked the door. He helped her to the bed, while he went to get some coffee going. A few minutes later he came back to her side.

"Here, it's not star bucks, but it might wake you up some," Robin said as he handed her a cup. She took her time, drinking it slowly as he stayed kneeled in front of her. After a few minutes he could tell she was waking up slowly.

As his handsome face swam in and out of focus, she caught hold of his hand. "Thank you."

"Good night, and sweet dreams." He rose to his feet.

Still clinging to his hand, she begged hoarsely, "Don't leave me. Please don't go. I don't want to be on my own tonight..."

Robin wanted to stay with her, but he was not going to give in to his desires. She was in no state and he was not going to start them off on a bad note. Instead he laid her back onto the bed, more comfortably, removing her shoes and throwing the cover over her. He looked down at her and even with the coffee in her, she was sound asleep. He then went over to the couch in the room, he removed his jacket and his shoes and laid down.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Dedicated to a set of chairs from Once Upon A Time.

When Regina first stirred the next morning and began to slowly surface, her mind was a complete and utter blank. She hadn't the faintest idea how she had got to bed, or what had happened the previous day. After a while, insubstantial images began to swirl and eddy in her consciousness, appearing and disappearing like wraiths in a mist.

Ruby and Victor standing in church together and being declared man and wife. Then a tall man appeared in her mind, Robin. Oh, how could she could have been stupid enough to get tipsy? She had made a complete fool of herself. Though it was like looking through a glass darkly, she half remembered him carrying her into the hotel, of their kiss earlier. She could recall nothing after those moments.

Knowing what he must think of her, she found herself hoping fervently that she wouldn't have to see him again. Such a meeting was bound to be desperately uncomfortable, to say the there should be no problem, she realized belatedly. He lived and worked in New York so he should be going back by now. Her thoughts growing muzzy, she closed her eyes again and lay drifting on the edge of sleep, until the sound of a television from the next door room roused her.

What time was it? She wondered. Peering blearily at the clock on the bedside table, she found it was already eight o'clock. Normally she was up and about well before seven. But, as though the past weeks of sleeping less had finally caught up with her, she mentally and physically was exhausted, all her normal drive and energy was missing. Even so, she should make a move. As she started to move she saw that she was only wearing a nightie, but she had no recollection of putting it on before going to bed. Her head throbbing dully and her mouth desert-dry, she gave up the puzzle and, throwing back the duvet, swung her feet to the floor. She was heading to the bathroom, when she noticed something that stopped her in her tracks. On the pillow beside her, she saw a pillow that normally lived in the top of the wardrobe, and it bore the imprint of a head.

Feeling as though she had been kicked in the solar plexus, she sank down on the nearest chair. It couldn't be what it looked like, she thought, even as she understood that it could, and undoubtedly was.

She began to shake like a leaf. No, she couldn't have had a one night stand. As the full horror of the situation sank in, she whispered, "Oh, dear God." It was a savage retribution for being so stupid enough to get drunk like she did.

Several moments passed as she finally stood and stomach churning, knees like jelly, started to make her way to the bathroom. She had her hand on the door knob when she heard the sound of water being turned on, he was in the shower. She turned quickly and had to catch herself as the room spun a little too much and her knee made contact with the table, causing her to call out, "Ouch!" She put her hand on top of her mouth as she then heard the sound of the shower being turned off, followed by, "Regina?" Regina made a mad dash to get dressed, she had just finished putting on her dress and was trying to find her shoes when the door of the bathroom opened and Robin walked out.

"Going somewhere?" Robin asked as Regina's mouth went dry, there standing in the doorway was the hottest man she had ever seen. He stood there with only had on a towel,his short hair wet, his body has little beads of water was all over.

"I was just about to leave," Regina said as she tried to sound coherent, when all she could do was look at him.

"What's the hurry? I thought we might have breakfast this morning together." Robin said as he walked up to her, she took a step back, then one more before stopping. He was only inches from her, she could not stop her eyes from going south and looking at his chest with the water drips running down.

"I...I just need to get going." Regina said as she made to turn.

"Wait," Robin said as he placed a hand on her arm to stop her from leaving him. "Why are you running?"

"I'm not running from you, last night was fun and all but it's over and we have our own lives to get back to," Regina said as she made a motion towards the bed where, they obviously had, had sex.

"So just like that you want to up and leave?" Robin asked as he tried to fight back the smile from forming on his face.

"Look you might be used to things like this, but it's not my style." Regina said as she a thought entered her mind. Had they had safe sex last night? She couldn't even remember then having sex, how was she to recall if he had put on a condom?

"My style? And what do you think my style is?" Robin asked, standing there in only a towel, looking completely comfortable as if he was wearing a three piece suit, when he had nothing on under that towel. God, why couldn't she remember last night?

"I'm sure you have a girlfriend in every city you visit, so can we just forget last night ever happened?" Regina asked. Forgetting was going to be easy for her, as she had nothing to even remember.

"Last night is a night I will never be able to forget," Robin said as he smirked at her. He had his arms folded over his chest.

"I hope I have no little memory of you from last night," Regina shot out.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Robin asked, clearly understand what she was referring to.

"You know damn well what I mean. Did you at least protect me?" Regina asked.

"Oh? You're talking about the possibility I got you pregnant last night?" Robin asked.

"Answer me!" Regina said rather loudly, even as it hurt her head to speak so.

"I promise you, you'll not be pregnant from last night." Robin swore to her.

"Oh, thank god. But condoms are still not one hundred percent, I better go to the doctor just to be sure." Regina said as another realization hit her, she had just slept with a man, for the first time and she had no memory of it. Great job Regina, she thought.

"I can assure you, there is no need for that Regina." Robin said. "Any reason you're not on birth control?"

"Well I'm not taking any chances, and there was no need to for me to be on birth control. God, I can't believe the first time I had sex was with you," Regina said as Robin looked down at her with a look of shock on his face.

"Your first time? Are you telling me you're a virgin Regina?" Robin asked as he looked into her eyes to see the truth. He couldn't have heard her right.

"Are you deaf? Did I not just say that I was a virgin until last night's mistake with you?" Regina asked.

"Well I'll say this then, you really shouldn't worry about going to see your doctor." Robin said as he tried his best to not laugh, but couldn't hold the laughter inside.

"I'm glad that you're amused," Regina said as she this time turned to leave.

"Wait, Regina." Robin said as he saw that she was at the door about to leave the room.

"We didn't make love last night, Regina!" Robin said explaining to her what exactly had happened last night.

"What? But you told me-" Regina was saying.

"No, you were the one who told me that we made love. I never said anything to the point," Robin defended himself.

"But I didn't get undressed," Regina said as she questioned about her state of undress upon waking up.

"I asked one of the maids to put you in your nightie while I was out of the room," Robin said.

"But the pillow? You slept in the bed with me." Regina said.

"Not true. If you'll look behind you, you'll see the couch behind you still has the imprint of my body along with the throw I used to sleep under. I just put the pillow on the bed as I was going into the bathroom to shower this morning." Robin said.

"But you said you wouldn't be able to forget last night with me?" Regina asked.

"And that is exactly what I meant, I enjoyed spending time with you. The way you use the sass with me every chance you get." Robin answered.

"But-" Regina was thinking over everything and realized he was completely right.

"So you see, there is no reason for you to worry that I got you pregnant last night." Robin said as he smiled at her assumptions. "I would never take advantage of you or any woman like that, Regina."

"Then I have to apologize for all my assumptions then," Regina said feeling quite embarrassed.

"No need to apologize to me, Regina. But I will take this as an apology instead, have breakfast with me." Robin said.

"I really need to be getting back," Regina said.

"Ah, to your life back in Los Angeles? Regina, come back with me to New York for a week," Robin said.

"I can't just go back with you to New York," Regina said.

"Why not? What's holding you back?" Robin asked.

"I have responsibilities," Regina answered.

"You can stay in contact with whoever you need in New York as easily as you can back in Los Angeles. Come on Regina, take a chance with me." Robin said, he could see the hesitation on her face.

"I can't," Regina said.

"Regina," Robin said as he went to stand in front of her, putting one finger under her chin he raised her gaze to meet his. "I'm leaving in a few hours, my jet will be at the airport till three. If you change your mind, I'll be waiting." He turned and went back into the shower to finish, while he was in there, Regina finished dressing and left the hotel room.

When Robin came back out of the bathroom, this time half way dressed. He looked around the room knowing it would empty when he came back out. He was disappointed that she had left, but not completely surprised. He thought to himself he had waited too long in trying to get back into her life again. He had never forgotten the young woman girl that had captured his attention back then. Nor had he forgotten the feelings he had always had for her, but he knew back then he could not act on them. She had her life ahead of her as he did, they had been too young then to act upon their feelings. He finished getting dressed and gathered his belongings, he turned and looked back at the room, the bed where he had watched her sleep until she had fallen asleep. She had looked like an angel asleep, hugging her pillow as if it was a lifeline for her.

Robin smiled as he turned the doorknob and left the room to make a few stops before heading to the airport...


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later Robin was on the runway on his jet, thinking he had lost his chance with Regina. He couldn't believe he had gotten her back in his life only to loose her all over again. Robin had just wanted a chance to spend time with her, as adults. He had wanted to apologize to her for hurting her like he had all those years ago. Had wanted to woo her, romance her until she back in love with him. He had been up for the challenge, when Ruby had called him about the wedding and he had asked Ruby if a certain brunette had been invited, Ruby had been thrilled to tell him that she Regina was invited and was coming back home.

Why was the fates working against them now? He was about to go tell his pilot to go ahead and take off, Regina was obviously not coming. As the staff was about to put up the stairs to the jet, they quickly put them back down, Robin turned when he heard the sounds of footsteps hurrying up the steps. He smiled as he saw it was Regina coming on board.

"Regina," Robin said as he got up from his seat and went over to her. "You came," He could tell she had not really made a decision on what to do just yet.

"I'm only going with you to New York so that we can talk on the way there," Regina said as she had come with none of her belongings.

"Fair enough, but just so you know if you change your mind, my offer still stands." Robin said.

"I don't even know you anymore, not sure if I ever did. So I won't be staying with you in New York." Regina said.

"You would have your own suite in my hotel," Robin said.

"Your hotel? You have your own hotel?" Regina asked. Of course he would though the more she thought of it.

"I have shares in a big hotel, so I have the choice of where to stay there. Regina, I would not take advantage of you. This connection between us is there, always has been and I know always will be." Robin said.

"It might, but I still have a few words to say to you." Regina said.

"Then by all means, take a seat." Robin said as he signaled for his pilot to take off. Regina took a seat by a window, Robin took one where he sat facing her. "So talk to me,"

"I was in love with you when we were kids, when you just rejected me...it destroyed me. We were somewhat friends before and then to reject me like you did...it hurt Robin." Regina said.

"Regina, I was about to go to college, you were about to in another year. My parents had sacrificed so much to get me into school, I couldn't just throw that away." Robin said.

"How was I going to just have you throw away your college schooling?" Regina asked.

"Because, I have loved you since you were sixteen years old. I knew back then if I let a relationship start between us it would consume us both. I couldn't let you throw away your schooling either." Robin said.

"I understand that to a degree, but your rejection destroyed the little confidence I had in myself. That should have been a decision we both made, not just you. You chose our futures without giving me any opportunity to decide. I could never learn to trust anyone ever after that, I was always waiting for them to just end up hurting me and disappointing me. It's why I never let anyone get close to me," Regina said.

"I am very sorry for that, Regina." Robin said.

"I never would let my guard down to trust them, because I felt like I would always be let down." Regina said.

"I hope you'll let me try to change you mind on this. I just hope I can make it up to you somehow." Robin said. He might have acted too quickly back then by not letting them try to start a relationship. But he had thought he was doing the best thing for both of them and their futures. Maybe he had been wrong.

Regina let out a laugh at that, "How, how are you going to make it up to me? You got a time machine?"

"No, nothing quite like that. I do have time now, time I would love to be able to spend with you. If you'll let me," Robin offered.

"Let's get to New York, and we'll see how it goes. No promises," Regina said as Robin just nodded his head.

"Fair enough," Robin said as the next few moments were spent in silence. "Well in the spirit of getting to know one another, can I ask you a personal question?"

Regina looked at him, at his expression and tried to get a read from him. There was only one thing she could think that he would want to know at the top of his list. She decided to play along. "Go ahead,"

"Well, after our conversation this morning, you told me a very personal secret about yourself," Robin said, hoping his prompt would encourage her.

"That I'm a virgin? So what, its not a crime these days," Regina said.

"So what made you make a decision like that?" Robin asked, he just wanted to know everything he could about her now. They had not spoken in years and he wanted to get to know her all over again, this new her.

"Because trusting one man was more than enough for me," Regina said.

"You going to stay pissed off at me for the rest of your life?" Robin asked with a hint of a smile.

"I just might," Regina said trying to keep a serious face, his smile and dimples had an effect on her.

"So have you sworn off men for the rest of your life, or just me?" Robin said.

"How do you think I could ever trust you again?" Regina asked.

"You trusted me enough to come on this plane with me, and go to New York with me." Robin answered.

"That doesn't change anything," Regina said.

"You also trusted me enough to kiss me. Doesn't that a certain level of trust?" Robin asked.

"It does," Regina only said. She felt a little uncomfortable right now, rubbing her hands together.

"Regina," Robin said as he put his hands out palms up, for her to place her hands in them. She looked at him in the eyes, and finally placed her hands in his. Robin closed his hands over hers, gripping them gently. "I know I screwed up with you, way back and now. Back then I was just afraid you would be throwing away your future by being with me, maybe I should have taken that step with you and let a relationship form between us. I'll never know now, and if I had it to do all over again I would take that chance with you. And I know you feel like I've been pushing you around me, pressing you for this thing between us." All Regina could do was nod.

"I want you to know that back then, I did have feelings for you. I always had feelings for you, every time I saw a picture in the news about you, my heart would stop. I feared reading where you had went off and gotten married, and that I had lost my chance with you." Robin said.

"I went to a few of your fashion shows, but the security guards would not let me in to see you. When Ruby informed me she was getting married, my first thoughts were that you would be coming back home." Robin said. "And then when she said she had invited you and if I was going to be alright with you being there, I couldn't tell her how happy I was about you coming back."

"I almost didn't come back, I feared you would be here. And a part of me feared that you wouldn't be here." Regina admitted to him.

"I feared you would run from me, not that I really could have blamed you." Robin said. "And then when I heard about your little bet with Ruby, it seemed like the fates were finally changing for me, for us."

"Well, since we're being honest, I admit that there is some connection between us." Regina said.

"So does this mean you're going to give me another chance? A second chance?" Robin asked.

"I'm willing to go with you to New York, but I want my own room. And just remember I might leave at any second," Regina said.

"Thank you, Regina. And I promise you your own room, you can have the whole suite to yourself." Robin promised. He was thrilled she was letting herself open to a possibility of a future with him. "But just so you know, prepare to be wooed."

"Do your worst," Regina said as Robin smirked and leaned down to kiss her lips, once, twice, before deepening the kiss. His mind was already planning on things they could do in New York, how he could try to win her heart back. And he promised himself that this time, he would not make the same mistakes he had made with her before.


	6. Chapter 6

A short time later Robin's jet landed in New York, where there was a car waiting for Regina and him. There was silence between them as they were driven to the hotel, in Robin's mind he was already planning on things for them to do while he had her with him. He was going to take her out to dinner, to the art museum and for a carriage ride to name a few. He was not going to blow this special second chance he had with her.

"So which floor are we on?" Regina asked as they were about to get on the elevator.

"The penthouse," Robin answered as they walked on and were on their way up.

"So how long have you had part of this hotel?" Regina asked.

"The last few years," Robin answered. "Would you mind having a drink with me before we go out for dinner?"

"Of course," Regina answered, she felt like she would need a drink to get her nerves in check. They exited the elevator and made their way to his hotel room. It was a huge suite with a luxurious sitting room, a full bar that Robin seemed at home to.

"Champagne?" Robin asked as she nodded at him as she walked around the room.

"So is this where you stay most of the time?" Regina asked as she happened by what must be his bedroom, she took a good look at it as she could not stop the image of them in that very bed.

"Yes, I do have my own house right out of the city," His voice was so close to her, she jumped slightly as she turned to see him with their glases of champagne. He had seen the direction her head had been, and smiled slightly to himself. She was not immune to his charms, he had known that back at the reception party. He almost forgot he had promised himself not to rush it with her, a few days ago he probably would have pounced on this issue right now.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked stiffly. "There must be hundreds of women all too ready to fall into your lap." She took her glass and had a drink.

"Undoubtedly," he agreed laconically. "Unfortunately wealth is a powerful aphrodisiac to certain women, Regina, which can prove...irritating at times."

"Can it?" Regina asked cynically, her gaze resting on the classic profile as he stared back at her, sipping on his champagne. She doubted if he had ever needed any help in that area in his life.

"It can," He glanced at her, catching her wide blue eyes with his sharp gaze. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I rather suspect that,although you may have many failings, that is not one of them?" His voice was full of mocking amusement.

Regina nodded slowly. "I've nothing against money and what it can buy, it's only love of money that I find repellent."

"Quite." His blue eyes intensified. "Do you really believe everything you read in the sordid little tabloids? I would have thought a woman of your intelligence would have kept an open mind on such sensationalism. I'm not ashamed of my wealth, Regina," he continued quickly before she had a chance to speak. "I make it work for me and I use it wisely, but because of the amount I have any anonymity is merely a pipe-dream."

"Oh, come on," she said sceptically. "Do you really expect me to believe that all those fabulous parties and different women for each day of the week are a figment of the Press's imagination? And you love every minute," Her voice was bitter now. "You know you do."

"I don't expect you to believe anything," he said quietly. "It's not important anyway.

"Please." She said as she rolled her eyes at him. "Stop the cat and mouse game. What do you want from me?"

"I want to get to know the young lady who turned into a beautiful woman," Robin said as he watched her finish her champagne. "How about some dinner now?" He took her glass from her as she nodded. They headed back downstairs where a magnificent Bentley was waiting regally at the door, the driver opened the door for them as he saw them come out of the hotel. "Shall we..." He took her arm again as they walked to the car, she tried to force herself not to display a reaction to his touch even as her mouth dried with a mixture of excitement. What on earth had she gotten herself into?

Regina took a seat in the spacious interior, watching as Robin slid in beside her, tapping the glass that separated them from their driver and indicating to him to drive on when he turned around. "A couple of things we need to get straight before I take you to dinner."

"And what would that be?" Regina asked quickly.

"The first thing, just let your guard down just a tiny bit tonight," Robin said.

"And the other thing?" Regina said more loudly, her voice firm. Her senses reeling as she caught a whiff of deliciously expensive aftershave. Sexual magnetism was wasted on her!

"The other thing is that, in spite of having every reason not to, I need you to trust me. I am not your enemy, Regina. Got it?" Robin asked. The sound of her name on his lips caused her heart to pound crazily but she kept her face bland as she nodded quietly, not trusting herself to speak right now.

"We'll see," Regina said under her breath. Robin moved to the edge of his seat as the car drew to a smooth halt. "We've arrived, shall we?"

"Yes." Regina said as he climbed out of the car and moved around to open her door, helping her out into the busy New York street carefully. "Give us a couple of hours, Daryl." Daryl nodded blandly and the big car nosed gently into the traffic again to the usual blaring of horns from impatient city traffic.

The restaurant was quietly elegant and discreetly lit, full of secluded alcoves and attentive waiters who greeted Robin with an almost reverential respect that he seemed quite oblivious to. But he would be, wouldn't he? "Your usual table, Mr. Locksley?" The manager appeared from nowhere, almost touching his forelock as he escorted them to a small table, out of sight of the general diners, already set for two with a large bowl of hothouse orchids gracing the snow white linen cloth. Regina sat down gingerly, hardly daring to breathe.

"An aperitif?" Robin looked across at her, the manager standing to attention by his side.

"No, thank you." She smiled sweetly up at the waiter hovering at the manager's elbow. "Could I have a glass of water, please?"

"A glass of water?" The young waiter was open mouthed but the manager stepped in smoothly, his voice expressionless and his face bland.

"Certainly, miss. And your usual champagne cocktail, Mr. Locksley?"

Robin hadn't taken his eyes off her during the little exchange and now smiled slowly, his face enigmatically intent. "I think I'll join Miss Milla, Xavier. Could I have ice and lemon in mine, please?"

"Er-yes, Mr. Locksley, certainly." From the delighted expression on the waiter's face Regina assumed it wasn't often the young lad had seen his pretigious superior at a loss for words but it was happening now. Xavier opened his mouth to speak, closed it again and then backed away silently, clicking his fingers at the waiter who set a gold menu card in front of them before quickly following his boss.

Regina opened her menu silently, a pink flush on her cheeks, and glanced down the contents with a feeling of apprehension. French. She might have known. She glanced up to find Robin's eyes still fixed on her. "Would you like me to order for you? There are some dishes that are always exceptional here." He was giving her an easy get out but she didn't take it, her eyes steady on his as she stared into their knee weaking depths. He knew. He knew she couldn't speak French.

"Yes, please, this is all double Dutch to me." There was a slightly defiant tilt to her chin as she spoke and he smiled that slow deep smile again, his eyes warm as they flicked over her beautiful face.

"Did you enjoy that?" Robin asked as his eyes were alive with laughter.

"What?" She knew exactly what he meant and glared at him as he gave a soft chuckle.

"Poor Xavier, and he so prides himself on his creative cocktails, you've quite ruined his night," Robin said.

"You didn't have to join me, you could have had what you wanted," she said tartly, her eyes flashing.

"I wanted to join you, Regina," Robin said softly as all amusement left his face. "I've got exactly what I wanted." There was a strange expression on his face and she stared at him uncertainly for a moment or two before he leant forward to touch her cheek with the tip of one finger, his eyes unreadable. "Smooth as silk."

"Don't," Regina moved back, even though her insides were screaming at her to stay in his touch.

"Regina, how are we going to resolve what we have between us?" Robin asked.

"I don't know you anymore, I'm not sure if I ever did." Regina said.

"You know that's not true. You used to know me, and I feel like we have re-connected these last few days," Robin said as he had to smile at the slight blush on her cheeks. "While that may be important, it's not the only level we have reconnected on. You challenge me, and not just away. You challenge me to make me have to work all my charms on you, not to have you slap my handsome face."

"You're not that handsome," Regina said as she looked up with immense relief a Xavier appeared at their side again to take their order. Once he had their orders, he quickly left their table.

"There is no need to be frightened of me," His eyes were trained on her face again. "I won't hurt you."

"I'm not frightened of you," she lied firmly with an upward tilt to her small chin. "I don't frighten easily." She was very afraid of him, afraid of what he was making her feel towards him.

"Better and better," he drawled sardonically, and although he appeared to have taken her words at face value she had the uneasy feeling that the sharp cat gaze was alarmingly perceptive. Their dishes came out minutes later, which smelled heavenly and they both started to eat their dinner.

"This is gorgeous...," She looked up as she spoke to find his amused gaze stroking her face, a sensuality in his eyes that caused her heart to pound.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, and that you seem to be enjoying my company so far," Robin said. Regina did herself enjoying spending time with him, just talking with him. Before some of the enjoyment was the intense attraction that they had for one another. But now she had to admit to herself that had feelings towards him, she would not admit this to him, not yet anyways.

Just then the arrival of the berry trifle gateau, and as the waiter placed the mouthwatering slice of soft cake running with brandy, whipped cream and ripe sugared berries in front of her Robin caught her eye, his expression enigmatic.

"Eat and enjoy." His tone was pleasing. "How is the fashion word going?"

"It's great, I'm about to release my new fall/winter line in two weeks," Regina said.

"I'm very proud of you, you've really done a fantastic job with your career," Robin said.

"As you have evidently," Regina said.

"It's exactly what I wanted to do since I was a teen," Robin said.

"So we both got exactly what we wanted," Regina said.

"Well, almost," Robin said as he took a bite of the dessert. His gaze was focused on her, letting there be no doubt in her mind exactly what he did not have.

"Well, there is a great song that goes _You can't always get what you want._" Regina said as they finished their dessert and coffee was served next.

"I'm not one that is just going to give up, and I think you are a lot like me," Robin said. "I know you're afraid," Robin put one hand up when Regina started to talk. "Please let me finish, I know you're afraid that I'll hurt you again. I know you have your reasons, but I truly would never hurt you again."

"I thought you wouldn't before," Regina said.

"I was young and just trying to look out for both of us," Robin said.

"Did you ever think what we would be like now, if things had worked out between us?" Regina said the words that were in her head.

"All the time." Robin said. "I thought we would be married, with a couple of kids by now, probably a few animals running around the house."

In Regina's mind, she had thought of those very images. Of a life with Robin, children with him. "Well I guess we'll never know," Regina said as she sipped on her coffee.

"You never know what the future holds," Robin said as he looked at her.

"Can you take me to Macy's? I need to get some clothes, if I'm going to stay here a few days," Regina said.

"No need, your bags are at the apartment," Robin said.

"How? Did you fly my bags here?" Regina asked.

"Exactly," Robin answered as he handed the waiter his credit card.

"You were sure of yourself, weren't you?" Regina asked.

"Just sure of us," Robin said.

"You really think there can be an us?" Regina asked.

"I know there can be, you know this as well." Robin said.

"What makes you think you know me so well?" Regina asked.

"Well, because I'd be eating alone tonight if you didn't want to really be here," Robin said as the waiter came back and he finished the transaction. They left the hotel and headed back to the hotel, Robin walked with his hand on the small of her waist as they left the elevator. They stopped right outside her room, he handed her a hotel key for her.

"Thank you for coming here and for having dinner with me tonight, Regina," Robin said as he lowered his head and gently kissed her lips, letting it be a caress of their lips. Robin felt her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging in and in his mind he knew she was enjoying their kiss as much as he was. He was not going to let this get too far, and he pulled back slowly, looking at her flushed face and her lips were barely swollen from their kiss.

"Good night, Regina," Robin said.

"Good night, Robin," Regina said as she opened the door, she smiled gently at him as she shut the door slowly. Once it was closed she leaned up against it, her heart was pounding like she had just run a marathon. She moved from the door and looked around the room, she saw her bags already on her bed. She smiled as she pulled out a few things and took a quick shower before heading to bed. She let her fingertips trace over her lips, where his lips had been only minutes before, she smiled as she shut her eyes for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina wakes up the next morning around seven, she stretches and looks around the room to get her bearings. She smiles as she remembers why she is here, or more who she is here for. She props the pillows up behind her head as she turns on the tv to catch the morning news. Ten minutes later she hears someone knocking on her door, she groaned as she thought it must be room service with breakfast, she pulled a robe on as she made her way to the door.

"Aren't you a little early?" Regina said as she opened the door, only to see Robin standing there, and before she could muster another word, he took two fast steps towards her and clasped her face between his hands and kissed her, hard. Regina was overwhelmed by the hot flame of desire that shot through her upon his lips touching hers. His kiss was so fierce, so demanding tht something inside her snapped and she felt close to breaking as though she needed to throw a white flag, cry surrender.

His hands were now wrapping around her arms, sliding up to her shoulders and pushing the robe away from her body, leaving her in her nightie, his hands molding her through it. His kiss sucked the hiss of pleasure from between her lips, and as his fingers worked her breast, cupping, pressing hard against her nipple. The rhythmic kneading, squeezing, rippled through her, bringing memory and desire to life. She shifted, brushing her hips against his, her body blindly seeking what it desperately needed.

_Him._

Surrender, she silently repeated as one of his hands slipped the straps down over her shoulders and he impatiently pushed the delicate fabric down to expose her skin. She gasped at the heat of his hand against her skin, gasped again as he seemed to count and measure her ribs, a reclaiming of her body, a reminder of all that he could give her, all that they would experience together.

And as his bare palm slid across her chest, his palm capturing her breast, squeezing her taut nipple, his control slipped. "I want you," he whispered before she stepped backwards, they made a slow, smooth dance to the bed and he laid her down gently. He was half over her, his breathing harsh, his eyes on her bare breasts. "You are so much more beautiful that I imagined. I have never seen a woman as exquisite as you." He cupped her, slid his fingers gently over her tightened nipples.

She arched into him, pleasure making her breath catch.

"Tell me if I do something you don't like," Robin said. "Tell me, and I'll stop."

She didn't want him to stop. Not ever. She reveled in his touch, in the feel of his rough, masculine hands on her tender skin. And when he replaced his fingers with his mouth, with the slick friction of his tongue, she felt a sharp tightening in her core, waves of pleasure, of pending release rippling through her.

She gripped his hair, arched her body. She was close. "Oh, yes." She sighed, letting her head fall back.

"More?" Robin raised his head.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Yes."

He moved his hand down her stomach, he slipped his fingers beneath her panties, down to where she was wet and ready for him. He teased the entrance to her body with his fingers, before sliding them over her clitoris. The sensation was like fire, burning heat from there throughout her body. She gritted her teeth, her breath getting sharper, uneven. She curled her fingers into the sheets as he continued to touch her there. Soft, even strokes that brought her closer and closer to the edge.

He leaned in and kissed her mouth as he increased the pressure of his touch, and everything in her seemed to release at once, a flood of pleasure roaring through her drowning out thought and sound. She cried out, not caring if she was loud, not caring that it was daylight, not caring about anything right now.

"_Robin!"_ Regina moaned out rather loudly.

"Regina?" Robin called her name. "Regina are you alright?" Again she heard his voice. "Regina open the door!"

Regina opened her eyes and snapped up from the bed into a sitting position, she looked around the room and saw that she was alone in the bed.

"Regina if you don't open the door, I'm going to knock it down!" Robin said from the hallway. Regina made a move to get out of the bed, when she noticed one of her hands was between her thighs and she realized what had been happening to her. She had been dreaming and pleasuring herself as she dreamed Robin had been doing to her. She heard a bang on the door and quickly flung back the covers.

"Hold on!" Regina said as she raced to the door before Robin knocked it down. She quickly undid the lock and flung the door back.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he looked at her.

"I'm fine," Regina answered.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" Robin asked. "I heard you calling my name and I thought you might be in trouble."

"I was just sleeping in this morning," Regina said.

"Then why were you calling my name out?" Robin asked as he looked at her, really looked at her. Her hair was a little on the wild side and the straps of her nightie was hanging loose on the side of her, her eyes looked pleasured over. He could not help the thought that maybe she had been thinking of him in her dreams and what he could do to her.

"I think you might be hearing things," Regina said as she felt Robin's gaze on her going over her body. She then realized she was standing in front of him in only a nightie, she turned quickly and went to grab a robe, allowing him to enter the room. "So what brings you by this early in the morning?"

"I thought we might go have some breakfast together, before heading out for the day," Robin said as he thought she looked breath taking early in the morning. He looked forward to the day of him finding out for himself.

"Oh. Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll be downstairs." Regina said as she moved some hair away from her face.

"I'll see you soon, milady," Robin said as he took her right hand and kissed the knuckles, he got a trace of something on her hand and knew then his earlier thoughts had been right about what she had been doing before he had come to her door. He was half tempted to lick her fingers, but knew it would only push her from him. He winked at her before turning and leaving the room.

Regina groaned as she thought of her hands at his lips just then, she quickly went to the shower and cleansed herself before getting changed into some new clothing to head out to breakfast with Robin. Twenty minutes later she was heading downstairs to meet him in the lobby, where they went to the restaurant there and sat down for breakfast.

"Have whatever you want, you're going to need your nourishment for today's adventures." Robin said.

"Oh? And what do you have planned for us?" Regina said as she ordered pancakes with extra bacon, Robin had the same.

"I thought we might go to a wine tasting before we go sailing later." Robin answered.

"Well you certainly do not waste any time do you?" Regina asked.

"With you, I don't want to waste any time in the _pleasure_, we could experience together," Robin said with a small smirk on his face. Regina looked down and grabbed her glass of water, taking a sip. He saw the way her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Their food arrived a few seconds later and they both started eating.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but did you sleep well?" Robin asked as Regina choked a little on her pancake. She took a good sip of her orange juice before answering. He couldn't know, could he?

"I slept fine, how about yourself?" Regina asked as she looked into his face to see his eyes twinkling back at her.

"I slept very well. I had such great dreams last night, I'm looking forward to finding out if they come true one day," Robin said as he watched her take another quick bite of her food. He let her finish before asking her a question. "What about you? How were your dreams last night?"

"Memorable, that is for sure," Regina answered honestly. _Damn! _Here she was sitting across from Robin, in a nice restaurant and all she could think of was her dirty dream about Robin last night.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked knowingly. "You look a little flushed."

"Yes, yes just a little hot right now," Regina said.

"Well, let's head out and enjoy the day together. I'm sure we'll both cool off," Robin said as he paid for the food and they walked out of the hotel to where Robin's car was waiting for them. Regina closed her eyes once she was in the limo, she jumped as she felt Robin's hand on her thigh as he smiled at her as the car started to move. Get a hold of yourself Mills, it's just a date. What's the worst that could happen?


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at Finger Lakes Wine Country later that morning, at the Fulkerson Winery where they were shown to a private room with their own private reserved wine tasting. They were also given the feature premium wine flights paired with artisan chocolate and New York State cheeses.

"How do you like this one?" Robin asked upon their third different wine. He seemed to be enjoying his while also looking at her. She seemed to be enjoying this date quite well.

"I think I have found my favorite one," Regina said as she savored the rich flavors of the wine.

"Your lady has excellent choice, sir," the man who had been showing them their wines said.

"Oh, I'm not-" Regina was starting to say.

"Yes, she sure does." Robin finished for her as he placed a hand on the small of her back. "We'll have four bottles to take with us." The man nodded as he got their order ready for them. He also told them they could enjoy a glass of wine out outside that there was several places to enjoy and have a picnic, he also gave them a picnic basket which had more fruits and cheeses to take.

"Shall we?" Robin asked as he grabbed their glasses while Regina the basket, she picked out an area which was more secluded under a huge tree. Robin put down a blanket for them to sit upon as they started to enjoy their snacks and wine.

"It's beautiful here," Regina said as she looked at their beautiful surroundings. She had never been here, and now she was glad it was with Robin.

"I agree, I've never seen anything as beautiful," Robin said as he looked not at the scenic scene in front of them but staring directly at her. Regina turned her head at his words and saw him looking at her, she smiled gently and took a sip of her wine.

"So when do you have to go back to work?" Regina asked.

"Not anytime soon, my future plans are open for now," Robin said as he continued to look at her.

"Don't you think you're laying it on pretty thick?" Regina asked.

"You made me step up my game," Robin said. "Don't tell Ruby I said this, but on her wedding day, you outshone the bride."

"I doubt that," Regina said, she couldn't believe that.

"My eyes were on you most of the time." Robin said.

Heat rushed her neck and into her face, then spread down over her breasts. "You're just saying that."

"Not even close, you were enchanting that day," Robin said. He felt his pulse pounding in his neck, all of his blood rushing south of his belt. He'd been fighting the urge to go and pull Regina into his arms and kiss her lips, kiss the swell of her breasts where they peaked from her lacy bra.

"Okay, Romeo," Regina said laughing slightly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a tendency to be stubborn at time?" Robin asked.

"It's probably been said to me as many times as it's been said to you. Actually, I imagine I've heard it more since people probably don't stand up to you very often." Regina said.

That much was true. But she stood up to him, and she did it without compunction. Yes, he knew she had a reputation as being a bit of a hard ball like himself, but he hadn't expected she would truly treat him in the same way she did others. His expectation had been wrong.

"You never cease to make me laugh," Robin said as he leaned down and put his head into her lap and closed his eyes.

"Am I your personal pillow?" Regina asked, even as she leaned back against the tree trunk, she made no move to remove his head.

"Shhhh," Robin said as he looked up at her one last time, before closing his eyes. When he next opened his eyes it was to see Regina looking down at him, he watched as she slowly lowered her head to his. Robin could not believe this was happening, _she _ was initiating their kiss. At last. He closed his eyes as he waited for her lips to find his.

And then she was kissing him, her lips warm and firm on his, one of her hands was holding his head, her fingers slipping through his hair, gripping it as their kiss intensified. With one of his hand he curled it up to slide behind her neck, to keep her lips anchored to his. She cradled his head in a gesture that was as intimate as the kiss itself and infinitely more tender.

Robin gently explored the the contours of her lips, his mouth so firm and persuasive on hers, her body clamoured for more and then took control of the kiss. She moved her body, placing his head gently down on the picnic blanket as she then encircled his hips with her legs. She lowered herself on his lower area, as he raised his head to meet hers for another kiss. Yet Robin did not deepen the kiss further and even as she pressed closer, his hips also rising up to meet hers, to make her aware of his restraint he was using.

Robin knew his body wanted, no demanded more, and he was amazed by how one simple kiss had affected him so much. Affected her as well, to both his satisfaction and pleasure.

"I told myself I was not going to seduce you until you were ready, but this is a two way street, Regina," Robin whispered into her ear.

"What?" Regina asked as she moved back to look into his face.

He released her and looked up at her, at the look in her face. He wanted her to touch him as he wanted to touch her. They were equals in this. He moved his hand to take one of hers and slid it inside of the waist of his pants, letting her feel exactly how much she was affecting him. As she was about to touch him, she moved to another position where she was lying more at his side. He jerked at the first contact her hand made with his hardness.

"Did I do something wrong?" Regina asked.

"No, just someone is anxious for your touch. Here let me show you," Robin said as he showed her how to surround him. She slowly started to use her hand in an up and down motion, as Robin closed his eyes as the pleasure started to build, he was not going to last long he knew if she kept this up.

"_Regina..."_ He whispered out her name in pure pleasure.

Regina opened her eyes to find Robin's head still in her lap, she heard him whisper her name again. But what caught her gaze was that one of his hands was inside of her pants and she knew what he was doing. He was pleasuring himself, thinking about _her_.

What was she to do? Should she wake him up? Or let him finish? But if she let him finish, then he would have a slight mess on his hands, _literally._ Suddenly the decision was made for her as she saw another couple approaching their way.

"Robin," Regina said trying to wake him up. "Robin, wake up," She tried again, she saw the couple getting closer and she shook his shoulders to wake him up.

"Regina," Robin said as his eyes opened, he looked at her in a state of confusion. She was blushing, and then he realized why. He had been pleasing himself, thinking about her touching him. His hand was still around himself, he quickly removed his hand and sat up quickly.

"Apologies, milady," Robin said. He hoped he had not pushed her away to witness himself doing this.

"It's alright, it's only being human," Regina said. She watched as the couple walked past them, finding their own place to enjoy their own picnic area.

"Still, I hope I didn't upset you," Robin said.

"No, no you didn't upset me," Regina said as she watched Robin straightening his clothes. "We all do it," Regina said, but then quickly closed her mouth as she realized what she had just told him. She saw the way his eyes were literally smiling at her.

"Well, I have to admit I am very sorry I have not witnessed that from you," Robin said. "Especially after this morning," Robin said letting him know exactly what he was referring to. Regina moved her head from his, she had hoped he had not known what she had been up to this morning.

"Regina, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Like you said, we're all human beings with needs," Robin said. "I'm just very flattered to be the one who you're thinking of when you do that. I just hope you know you're the only one I've been thinking about when I do the same as well."

"Can we talk about something else?" Regina asked as Robin only looked at her, his blue eyes glittering. A muscle in his jaw ticked, his shoulders flexed. They stared at one another, neither breaking contact with the other.

Then Robin moved, quickly, decisively, and pulled her up against the hard wall of his chest. He dipped his head and his lips met hers. Hot. Hungry

_So good._

She clung to Robin as he kissed her, his hands roaming over her back, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips. And when it dipped inside, slid against her tongue, she locked her arms around his neck, forking her fingers through his hair.

He moved them so that she lay on her back, his hands moving to her waist. She moved her hands to his shoulders, letting them roam over his beck. He was hot and strong, his muscles shifting beneath her fingertips. His shirt felt too thick, scratchy on her skin. She wanted to pull it off of him. She arched against him, her breasts pressing against his chest, and she became aware of just how present her clothes were. How much of an impediment it was.

They needed to get rid of their clothes.

She moved her hands to his chest, toyed with the first button on his dress skirt. He growled, a masculine feral sound that she'd never associated with sex, but that made her entire body tighten with need.

Being with Robin was something she wanted, not just the sexual part. She enjoyed being around him, spending time with him. She wanted more with him, she wanted a relationship. She wanted a future with him, and her admitting that to herself scared herself just a little.

She froze, their lips still connected, her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. "Wait," she said.

He did. Immediately. He moved away from her, his expression as dazed as she felt. "That's not why I brought you here for. I'll have you know,"

"Why did you bring me here for?" Regina said automatically as she tried to gather some much needed air.

"For us to enjoy each other," Robin said and chuckled as Regina raised her eyebrows at him. "Not like that, though I'm not opposed to it. But to really enjoy the day with one another, Regina. Have you enjoyed this day with me?"

"I've enjoyed this day so far," Regina admitted.

"With me," Robin said as he placed one hand under her chin.

"With you," Regina confirmed. He smiled and let his teeth graze on his lower lip, biting it lightly.

"And this day is not over, so shall we go sailing now?" Robin asked as Regina nodded. They packed up their picnic, picked up their wine bottles before making their way to the lake. They rented a boat, and sat sail. The day was perfect for sailing, Robin was an expert at taking charge of a boat. He even had her in front of her at the helm, driving the boat for some time.

"You're a natural at this," Robin said to her ear as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck. She smiled as she leaned into his kiss. The next two hours they enjoyed going around the lake, before they set the anchor down to enjoy their meal. Once they were finished they made their way back to the docks to put the boat back. They made their way back to the hotel to rest.

"Have dinner with me?" Robin asked once they arrived at her hotel room door. He placed his hands on her hips, keeping her close to him.

"And if I say no?" Regina teased him.

"You'll break my heart," Robin said.

"Oh? I didn't know you had one," Regina said.

"I think milady, knows exactly where my heart lays," Robin said as he looked into her eyes before lowering his lips to brush against hers. The kiss intensified, his tongue sweeping across her lip, arousal pouring through her.

"I want more, just so you know." Robin said as he brushed his forehead against hers.

It was so tempting to just go into his room, beyond tempting. To sleep in his arms with her head on his chest. To listen to his breathing all night...to add to all that was the pleasure they would give one another by making love to each other.

"I know," Regina said.

"So? Dinner?" Robin asked. He wasn't letting it go just yet.

"What time?" Regina asked.

"How about eight?" Robin asked as he let his lips kiss her forehead.

"I'll be ready," Regina said. "You're going to have to let me go if you want to have dinner with me later,"

"Alright, but not for too long," Robin said as he brushed her lips with his once more before leaving her at her door. She smiled at him as she went into her hotel room. Tonight if their dinner went well, she was going to take that chance with him. She felt things deeply with him, her whole soul felt it. She was not going to let anything hold her back any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later Robin was knocking on her hotel room door, he was anxious for their date tonight. He was quite pleased with how their relationship was really starting to take off. Her response today was a big step in the right direction. Physical attraction between them was well established but the emotional attraction was building now as well. He was finally able to start making up for his past mistakes with her. Her door opened and there was Regina, standing there in a little black one shoulder dress, with black pumps on. Black was definitely her color.

"Wow, you look stunning," Robin said as he pulled the singular red rose from behind his back to present to her.

"Thank you," Regina said as she took the rose and placed it inside a vase in the hotel room. "Ready?" She asked as she came back to him at the door.

"Always for you," Robin said as he presented his arm to her, she placed her arm in his as they headed to the elevator to go out for dinner. They got into a limo and were driven to the Gramercy Tavern. They had cocktails at the bar before going to their table for dinner.

"This place is gorgeous," Regina said.

"I take it you don't get out a lot when you're in New York?" Robin asked.

"No, when I'm here for a fashion show, I usually have my assistant go out and grab me something to bring back to the room or have room service," Regina answered as they gave their orders.

"May I propose a toast?" Robin asked as he raised his glass towards her, she grabbed hers to meet his. "The sun sets and rises in your eyes. To us." They clinked their glasses as their meal arrived a few minutes later. Regina had the vegetarian menu and Robin the seasonal tasting menu, both were terrific. Their service was spectacular, down to the two waitstaff delivery each dish simultaneously in a choreographed Pax de Deuzx.

"Dessert?" the waiter asked.

"I have no room for it," Regina said.

"How about splitting a serving with me," Robin offered, he knew about her sweet tooth. She smiled and chose a slice of cheesecake with some strawberry sauce, which was brought out a few seconds later.

"Here," Regina said as she got the first bite and placed it near his mouth, Robin opened his mouth as he looked at her. She smiled as he enjoyed his bite, but she smiled when she saw that he had a dribble of sauce on the side of his mouth.

"Come here," Regina made a motion with her hand to draw him closer. Robin rose out of his chair to mid way of the table, Regina rose up and opened her mouth and kisses the dribble away. She let her lips slide just a hair to meet his lips, Robin returned the kiss gently as to not let it get out of hand, they were in a public restaurant. Regina pulled back and looked into his intense gaze before going back into her seat.

"Did you get it all," Robin asked as he too sat back down into his own seat. He had been pleasantly surprised at her taking the initiative and kissing him.

"Every single tasteful drop," Regina said as she boldly, ran her tongue over her lips, as if to signal to him that she was tasting him on her lips again. Robin groaned low in his throat at watching her do this.

"Well I can't have my lady doing better than me," Robin said as he took his fork and cut a piece of cheesecake for Regina. She moved forward in the chair and opened her mouth for him to place the bite in. She licked her lips, letting it touch his finger just slightly before she moved a bit of the bite to the side of her mouth for him to remove.

Robin watched her and smiled at her actions, he leaned forward again as she did the same. He took her face in his hands and kissed the food away, letting it enter his mouth as he kissed her lips.

"So exquisite," Robin said as he settled back in his chair. They continued to feed the other until the dessert was gone, all that remained was a strawberry on the plate. Regina took the strawberry, letting her tongue lick around it before putting it in her mouth.

"Regina," Robin moaned out. "You're not fighting fair." His words caused her to blink rapidly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Regina said as she finished the strawberry. Robin paid for their dinner before heading out, but instead of going to their limo, Robin took a different direction.

"Shall we milady?" Robin asked as he motioned with his head what he had in mind.

"You bet," Regina said as they headed to a horse drawn carriage. Robin assisted Regina into the carriage, then climbed into the carriage behind her, putting his arm around her, smiling as she snuggled up to him. Then they were off, enjoying the night air and enjoying the ride, their coachman pointing out historic sites as they neared them. Next they headed into Central Park and enjoyed the more quiet environment.

"Enjoying yourself?" Robin asked.

"I am, it's a relaxing break from the hustle and bustle of the city. It's a comfortable ride and makes me feel like I'm back in the old days where their were Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens," Regina said as she closed her eyes.

"And thieves," Robin said as she looked into his eyes and smiled.

Robin looked at her for a long moment, before lowering his head to settle his mouth on hers. One soft touch and her breathing went from zero to ragged in a heartbeat. He tightened his arms around her, fitting her body more closely to his, setting off sparks inside her. The needy moan trapped in her throat threatened to make her go up in flames. This was a place she had never been before and didn't want to ever leave.

This was Robin, _her_ Robin.

"I never want this night to end," Regina murmured against his mouth.

"Who says it has to?" Robin asked as their ride ended minutes later. Robin then took her dancing in an exclusive night club.

Robin walked her to the dance floor, sliding his arm around her waist, drawing her closer against his side. A possessive gesture, she thought. With overtones of protectiveness.

He bowed slightly. "May I have this dance, Milady?"

"You may, your lordship," Regina said.

Regina moved gracefully into his arms even as tingles skipped over her skin. But she thought her knees would give out when he settled her snugly against him. With her fingers on his broad shoulder and the other hand swallowed in his, Regina smiled and followed his lead. They swayed together, their bodies in perfect alignment with one another. Regina looked up at him as he looked down at her, before he lowered his mouth to hers. The moment their lips touched something sizzled between them that had nothing to do with static electricity and everything to do with sensual connection. He met her gaze and his own was filled with dark intensity as he cupped her cheek in his palm and kissed her again.

Regina rested her head against his shoulder and curled her fingers into his shirt. The softness of his lips was exquisite and her heart pounded as excitement poured through her. When he traced her lips with his tongue, she instinctively opened her mouth to him, then heard his quick intake of breath. He took what she offered and plundered her mouth thoroughly, leaving her breathless and clinging to him, wanting more yet unsure what more there was.

When he dragged his mouth from hers and stared down, he was breathing hard. Regina swore she saw yearning mixed with the tension in his eyes.

"Ready to go back?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina answered as he took her hands in his and walked them out of the club, their limo was waiting for them. Once they were in the limo, Robin wasted no time, he brought her legs over his and encircled her in his arms as his lips connected with hers. They made out all the way to the hotel, only stopping once they arrived at their hotel. They straightened their clothing before exiting the limo and going up to their room.

"Will you come in with me?" Robin asked as they arrived at his room. Regina nodded and Robin opened the door, and closed it after she entered. "So, where were we?" he murmured. He reached out, and pulled her into his arms, then felt her tremble and heard a throaty little moan that turned the blood in his veins to fire. He knew women as well as he knew money and Regina wanted him as much as he wanted her. "Now I remember," he said, just before settling his mouth on hers.

Another tremor of desire rippled through her and he felt wonder and a deep satisfaction at tapping into the unsuspected depths of her passion. Their bodies were molded together and her breasts pressed into his chest. Her hips titled up against him in an almost instinctive movement that signaled her melting into him, a sure indication that he could make her his.

Robin moved back to look into her eyes, he had to make sure. "Are you sure about this, Regina?"

"I want you, Robin," Regina said as she made to kiss him, but he put a hand under her chin to stop her.

"This is not going to be a one-night stand for us, I don't want to reach for you during the night or in the morning to find you gone." Robin said.

Taking a deep breath she said. "I am exactly where I need to be," Regina.

"I'm falling in love with you, Regina. Know this," Robin confessed. He saw the shock on her face after his confession, but he wanted her to know the depths of his feelings for her.

"I'm also falling in love with you...again," Regina admitted, she felt lighter finally admitting to him her feelings for him.

He smiled and lowered his head to trace her mouth with his tongue, she opened to him and he could no more stop himself from taking what she offered than he could hold back the sunrise. He plunged inside, stroking and staking his claim, invading her, imitating the act of making love. He teased the roof of her mouth and felt her squirm, she kicked her pumps from her feet, rubbing her bare foot along his thigh.

As naturally as breathing, he moved his hand from her waist to the zipper at her back and slowly unzipped it. He stepped back to let it pool at her feet, leaving her in her bra and panties. He cupped her breasts in his hands, he moved the bra to the side as he rubbed his thumb back and forth, just enough to tease her nipples. Her pleasured whimper fueled his own excitement, feeling his need to feel her naked body against his own.

A small smile played on her lips as she squirmed in his arms. "Oh, Robin. That feels so-Good."

"I love touching you," Robin said.

"Love _me, _Robin," Regina whispered.

"No need to rush," Robin said. Dropping his head, he kissed her neck and relished the shiver that shook her. He touched his lips to her shoulder as he turned her around so that her back was pressed against his chest, he took her bare breasts in the palms of his hands. The fit was perfect, the feel delicate, lovely, intense. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and felt them pebble in his touch. She was amazingly receptive and so immediately quick to respond.

Her responsiveness drove him crazy. But she'd stopped him before, would she again?

"Regina?" He kissed her neck and smiled when she shivered. "I have to ask again. Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure." Her voice was laced with desire. "It never felt right before. Doubts crept in. And I just couldn't do it."

"So there's not a doubt in your mind?" Robin persisted.

In answer, she titled her head to the side, giving him the freedom to roam her neck at will. "None. I've waited for the right man and never thought you'd be the one. This feels perfect."

His mouth came warmly on her own, easily parting her lips to accept the moist caress of his tongue and he turned her and picked her up in his arms in nothing but her panties. She felt his fingers hook on her the sides of her panties and slide them down her legs, till they were off. He looked down at her, before he moved from the bed and started to remove his clothes until he was completely naked as her. He then moved to join her on the bed, he kissed her lips before moving back from her.

"I want to taste you, Regina. I want to taste all of you," Robin said gently. He sampled her breasts, her nipples before going any father. They hardened instantly and he smiled before taking the pebble-hard bud into his mouth and enjoying it.

Regina leaned her head back into the pillow, he was driving her insane. His tongue was wickedly magic, causing her nipples to ache and the crevice between her closed legs to throb. She felt as though those parts had a life of their own. She felt his hands move down her body to move her legs a part little by little. Slowly his fingers played with her. He stared at her. He watched her long eyelashes flutter, her breathing grow heavy, and her body squirm.

She hungered after him with her eyes and he saw it. He knew she wanted him, needed him And it excited him even more. He had wanted to take her fast and hard at first, but after looking at her standing there naked, so vulnerable, he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was ready now, though, more than ready and he intended to delve into her and enjoy every last thrust.

He moved his fingers in a faster motion, making sure she was more than ready for him. He didn't want this to be a painful experience for her. He wanted her to enjoy it as much as he knew he was going to. He felt her hips moving needing more, needing him to end this torture, this teasing. He could feel how wet she was now, she was ready for him. He stretched out over her, tempting her with the tip of him. He noticed her eyes widen for a moment when he first started to enter her. He felt the need to reassure her.

"It will only be uncomfortable for a moment, just try to keep yourself relaxed and hold me," Robin said as he kissed her gently on the lips. He pushed gently at first, easing himself into her. But she was ready, accepting him easily, and she felt good, so good. Her arms encircled him, holding him to her, and her hips locked around him. She was waiting for him, welcoming him, and he thrust into her.

He felt her stiffen and heard her groan. He stopped all movement and stared into her eyes. He waited for her to move against him, then he was as gentle as he could be and started to move inside her, careful not to cause pain, but only pleasure. And he did. He felt it in her response. She clung to him, moved with him, climaxed with him.

His name escaped her lips as they hurled together through the abyss of passion and he liked the way she cried it out with a driving force, demonstrating her need of him. He moaned out her name as he thrust deep inside her, letting his own orgasm spasm through him, he spilled himself deep inside her. He kissed her forehead, before he let a few silent moments passed before he whispered softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Regina sighed, her breathing still heavy and labored. "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Robin asked as he looked down at her face.

"This is so much better than just using my hand, don't you agree?" Regina asked as Robin chuckled at her, kissing her lips.

"So much better," Robin said.

He gently removed himself from her and she shivered, not wanting him to do. She was grateful when he pulled her into the confines of his arms and held her close. She laid her head on his chest, she felt his hand caressing her bare back, gently with his fingertips. He kept his large naked body around her much smaller one and settled into a contented slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Regina woke up in bed she moved her arm out to reach for Robin when she felt only empty cool sheets. She immediately sat up in bed and started to look around. There was not a thing anywhere that proved Robin and her had made love last night. Was it a dream? She moved to the side of the bed, and immediately knew it wasn't a dream. She had a soreness between her thighs, and at that moment she heard the shower being turned on. The bathroom door then opened and out walked Robin, wearing only a towel. Regina pulled the sheet closer to her body, suddenly shy.

"Good morning," Robin said as he walked over to her. He sat down on the bed by her side. Regina moved some of her hair back behind her ear. She was a little nervous at this moment.

"Morning," Regina said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Robin asked as he placed one of his hands on top of her hands that were in her lap.

"Nothing," Regina answered and at his look, she knew he wasn't letting this go. "Okay, I woke up this morning and thought all this was a dream."

"It was a dream, one I have been dreaming about for years," Robin said as he leaned in and kissed the side of her face, causing goosebumps to appear on her arms. "You were everything I could have dreamed about last night."

"You don't have many expectations then," Regina said.

"Hey now, are you thinking that I was disappointed because you had no experience until last night?" Robin asked.

"Well, I'm sure someone with more experience could please you more," Regina said and as soon as the words left she regretted them.

"Listen to me, you brought me more pleasure last night because it was pure. Not just talking about your lack of experience but because your emotions and your heart were involved and not just your body," Robin said.

Hearing him explain it like that brought a new understanding to this Robin, his words made all the sense in the world to her and also meant everything right now.

"I would lie awake at night dreaming about you," Robin said.

"I wished you had not took so long," Regina admitted.

"I will make up for lost time," Robin said as he moved, he stood up anad then without saying a word ot her, he scooped Regina up into his arms, sheet and all.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Regina commanded uselessly as he carried her through to bathroom. He pushed upen the shower door with his shoulder and stepped into it, still holding her.

As he put her down he removed the sheet that was wrapped around her and dropped it on the floor outside of the shower, firmly closing the door. Regina noticed his towel was also gone.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her question was lost as he turned on the shower and she sputtered helplessly under the admittedly delicious warmth of the water.

"I thought a shower would do us both good," Robin said.

Regina risked a small upward look at him, Robin might be soaping her wet skin with a look on his face that said there was nothing remotely sexual or pleasurable for him about what he was doing, but unfortunately her body was not capable of being so detached, Regina recognized guiltily.

And of course it didn't help that he was as naked as she was herself. Unable to stop herself, she glanced down at his body, and then tensed as she saw that his member was not small and flaccid as she assumed naively it would be when not fully erect, but instead impressively thick and firm looking.

A small perplexed frown creased her forehead.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked.

Her face burned with embarrassed color. She hadn't realized that Robin was watching her so closely.

"Nothing. That is...I just thought..." Regina began in a suffocated voice, her face burning even more as he too looked at his own body.

"You thought what?" Robin challenged her coolly. "That I might be planning on taking you back to bed?"

"No!" Regina denied immediately and truthfully even though the distressing sudden tightening of her nipples told her how favorably her body was already viewing that possibility.

"No? Then what were you thinking?" Robin asked.

He was going to insist on her telling him the truth Regina recognized.

"I just thought that you...that after sex... You just looked much bigger than I'd imagined," Regina finally blurted out uncomfortably.

"Imagined?" Robin asked with a smile on his face, so big his dimples were showing.

The silky, challenging word caught her off guard, conjuring up the erotic thoughts and fantasies she had mentally created around him and rendering her tongue tied and speechless.

Robin leaned forward, stroking the soapy sponge the length of her back, all the way down to the firm curve of her buttocks.

"So what exactly was it that you did imagine?" Robin asked her softly.

"Nothing," Regina denied quickly.

He dropped the sponge and looked at her, his intent, speculative gaze searching her face.

"While men, like women are all basically made the same, within the parameters of the samness there are many different sizes," Robin said as he rinsed off the soap with the spray of the shower. "Now you're all clean." Robin said as he swiftly bent his head, his mouth taking hers in a long, slow kiss of scorching intimacy while his hand moved down until he cupped her sex, parting her swollen outer lips, and rubbing one tormenting fingertip over her eager wetness. She heard the thich sound of satisfaction he made when he stroked the hard, erect flesh of her clit, his fingertip moving erotically over it, and arousing her to such a fever pitch of desire that she could hardly endure the intensity of her own pleasure.

Robin could heard the small quiet voice inside himself telling him that she might not be ready, that she might be a little sore after last night, but its warning was drowned out by the small excited sounds Regina was making and his own intense desire. He had never wanted a woman as he wanted this one, noe had he ever known he could feel such an overwhelming and passionate need. He could feel it driving, burning through him, possessing him as he ached to possess Regina again. He moved his fingers so that one, then two were inside her, thrusting like he was aching to do to her body. Feeling her hands on his shoulders, and in particular her nails digging into his skin, he knew that she was ready. He quickly removed his fingers and gripped her hips, letting her take him all in her body. He looked into her face as he heard her gasp. He had entered her so deeply she shuddered at the impact.

"Are you alright? Do I need to stop?" Robin asked as he started to pull out from her.

"No! Don't you dare!" Regina said as she started to buck her hips on him as he smiled and started to push up into her as she came down onto him. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and she heard him groan as her hands raked along his back. Each movement of his body in hers brought her closer to the edge of ecstasy, only just out of reach but moving inexorably nearer. Her cry of pleasure when it came seemed to fill the shower, she bit down on his shoulder as the last of the waves rolled over and through her, and his answering groan of release was like a salve along her heated flesh.

It was a long time before either of them moved. Regina kept her eyes shut, her arms had relaxed their grip somewhat but were still around his neck. Robin's chest rose and fell rhythmically, the steady beat of his heart close to hers.

"Regina?' He shifted his body and she immediately felt empty and alone. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head against his shoulder, not trusting herself to speak, he looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked once more.

"No, I'm fine. Better than fine," Regina said as Robin left the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap Regina up in, he had also wrapped one around his waist and then started to rub her dry. His self-imposed task completed, he wrapped her in a fresh dry towel and swung her into his arms.

"I can walk, you know," Regina objected. All Robin did was smile down at her beautiful face. Regina could smell the clean, soap-fresh scent of his skin. Her heart thumped heavily and then skidded against the bottom of her chest cavity. She badly wanted to press her lips against the smooth column of his throat and then to lick and nibble her way towards his mouth.

A now familiar feeling of sensual tension was already starting to build again inside her. What had he done to her? Regina wondered helplessly. How had he turned her from a virgin into a woman of wanton hungers and needs who was aching for him again already? She told herself that it was relief she felt when he carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"Rest now," Robin said.

"I don't need to rest," Regina said immediately. "Just because I was a virgin that does not mean I'm delicate." She grabbed one of the sheets to wrap around her body.

Robin has been about to turn away from her, but now he stopped and turned to look at her instead, sliding his hand against her throat so that she was forced to look back at him.

"You may have been a virgin but, admit it, you were eager and ready for me, weren't you?" Robin asked.

"You should know," Regina countered.

"Before things go any further between us, we have to discuss something very important," Robin said.

"Alright," Regina said.

"You told me before you were not on birth control correct?" Robin asked as Regina looked up at him sharply.

"Yes, I are you asking-" Regina stopped suddenly as she realized why he was asking her this. "You didn't wear a condom."

"No, I admit I let that fly out the window. I didn't plan on it, but it happened," Robin said. He had never done this before, never not protected himself and the woman he was with before. But then again he had never been in love before, not until Regina. Only with Regina.

"I'll go see a doctor about a morning after pill," Regina said as she moved to grab for her phone on the nightstand. Robin placed a hand on top of hers as she started to go through her contact l ist.

"Regina, wait," Robin said.

"Wait? Wait for what? Wait for your little swimmers to move on down the road some more?" Regina asked.

"Regina, we're in love with one another. We did nothing wrong last night," Robin said.

"And this morning, don't forget the shower," Regina said as Robin's eyes were smiling.

"I can't forget. Now before we do anything about this, do you even want to have children one day?" Robin asked.

"I've never thought of it, I once thought of adopting but I knew my lifestyle was never going to be something that I could raise a child in. I didn't want a nanny raising my child instead of me," Regina said.

"What if we were both raising the child instead?" Robin asked. He had to know.

"You want a baby? With me?" Regina asked.

"Is it so shocking that I might?" Robin asked.

"I've just never thought I would ever be having this conversation, especially not with you," Regina said.

"Why not with me? And on a side note I'm very glad you never had a reason to have this conversation with anyone else," Robin said, he knew it was selfish pride but he was glad he had been the one to be with her.

"Robin, only days ago," Regina started then stopped. Had it really only been days ago? "Days ago, I never thought I would have to see you again, then you come into my life and turn everything upside down."

"You did the exact same thing to me," Robin said. "But you never did answer my question."

"If I want a child with you," Regina said. "If things work out with us, then I would say that yes, I would like to have children."

Robin smiled on the way she answered it, still not fully giving him a direct answer. "Things will work out with us, Regina."

"And how do you know that?" Regina asked.

"Well, I hope things work out with the woman I want as my wife," Robin said as he winked at her before getting up and walking back into the bathroom, leaving a shocked Regina in the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Dedicated to all fans who are mature enough not to send hate to actors, writers, and their families. Sad not all who watch are __mature enough!_**

Regina pushed back the sheet and marched into the bathroom with not a stitch of cover on, she found Robin at the sink brushing his teeth. He just turned his head and looked at her before continuing. She watched him for a few seconds and even thought he might be slowing down and taking his sweet time of doing so.

"Hurry up!" Regina said as she saw he was taking his time in finishing. He finished and took a rag and washed his face and leaned up against the vanity to look at her.

"Can I assist you?" Robin asked and his words were a double meaning and she knew it too, which just set her off even more.

"Do you have something to say after what you just told me?" Regina asked.

"You mean about us working out?" Robin asked as he could see the anger building inside of her, he couldn't help but smirk just a tad. She was so cute when she was pissed at him.

"You know damn well what I'm referring to. Did you just ask me to marry you?" Regina asked.

"No," Robin answered.

"No?" Regina said. "Then what did you mean with your last words to me before you came in here?"

"I didn't ask you to marry me, not yet. Trust me, when I propose to you, you'll know it," Robin said. "But know this, I will ask you one day."

"And you are so sure in what might answer might be," Regina pointed out to him.

"I know what you want to say," Robin said.

"And how do you know that?" Regina asked.

"Well for one, you wouldn't be standing here buck naked if you didn't want more from me than an enjoyable sex life," Robin pointed that obvious fact out to her. Regina looked down and realized she was naked, she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"Pity, I was quite enjoying the show," Robin murmured.

"Just because I enjoy having sex with you, doesn't mean we have any chance of a future though," Regina said.

"True, but you forgot one important little detail in your analysis of us," Robin said.

"And what's that?" Regina asked as she watched him move to stand directly in front of her. Her gaze was locked with his, not wavering this time.

"We love one another, factor that in with the fact we enjoy not just having sex but making love as well," Robin said. "To feel your body wrap itself around me, your hips squeezing around mine as your pleasure builds and builds till it completely engulfs you, just like it completely engulfs me as well."

"Fine, but you're forgetting one thing as well," Regina said as Robin raised his eyebrow at her to continue. "Our business lives won't mix, I live in Los Angeles, your business is in New York. So what would we do? Me fly out here for a few days, you fly out to Los Angeles for a quick roll in the hay?"

"We'll figure out a way to make this work, and I don't appreciate you referring to our intimacy as a quick roll in the hay," Robin said. "Making love to you was much more to me than that and I know it meant more to you, for you to have waited for me, it was fate for us Regina."

"Fate can sometimes be a bitch," Regina said.

"That is true as well, but we'll be in each other lives from now on. You know this as much as I do. Answer me this honestly, since we have become reunited have I been far from your thoughts?" Robin asked as he saw the answer in her eyes long before she answered.

"No, no you haven't," Regina answered and wanted to ask him the same.

"That's what I thought. And to answer your question," Robin said as he knew she wanted his answer if she had been on his mind constantly since they saw each other again. "you have never left my mind, I think yesterday was more than proof of that. When we were having our picnic and I feel asleep, I dreamed of you, my body responded instantly to my dream and to you." He enjoyed seeing the slight blush on her face that his words caused.

"Typical male," Regina murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Robin leaned his head closer but no answer was forthcoming. "I'll just assume what you said, I have one more question for you. Yesterday morning, when I came to your hotel room, I heard you calling out my name," Robin said as Regina's gaze moved from his for the first time, he smiled as he placed one finger under her chin to return her gaze to his. "You were pleasuring yourself thinking about me weren't you?"

"Must you know everything?" Regina asked.

"Call it male pride if you want to, but yes I would like to know this answer," Robin said with a smug look on his face.

"Yes! Yes I was thinking about you during my dream. Are you happy now?" Regina asked.

"Extremely so," Robin said. "What is not to be happy about that the woman I'm in love with and who loves me is pleasing herself wishing it was me instead?"

"I bet you have been doing the same as well," Regina said.

"For your information, yes I have. When you enter my dreams at night, I always become aroused and dream about us I have pleasured myself wishing it was your hand, your mouth on my body," Robin said as he put his hands on her hips bringing her into direct contact with his, she could feel how aroused he was again. "Are you sore?"

"No," Regina breathed out. She didn't even care if she was, she wanted him, again. Robin leaned down and kissed her, and his kisses were everywhere, his hands everywhere. He had awaken a sleeping giant. He removed her towel easily along with his.

His kisses became more hot and urgent and his thumb and forefinger, tweaking her nipple in exactly the way he knew would arouse her, combined to make her blood run like liquid silver through her veins. She felt boneless. She felt that if he let her go she would collapse into a molten puddle on the floor. And in the end she could hold back no longer. Her whole body leapt in response. She pressed herself against him even more, thigh against thigh, hip against hip, feeling the full, exciting power of his arousal.

His reaction was to slide both his hands down either side of her body, slowly, tantalisingly, feeling every hot inch of her, until they cupped her bottom and urged her even harder into him. She wanted to wind her legs around him the way she had in the shower, she wanted him to lay her on her back on the bed, and slide himself into her, she wanted to experience once again the heart thumping excitement that only he was capable of giving her.

In short, she wanted him.

She curled her fingers into his hair, pulling his head close, opening her mouth readily to his kisses. She heard the moans of hunger emanating from her throat, a reflex reaction because this deeply sensuous man was drawing every atom of sizzling sensation from her. He made her feel alive, all woman, feminine woman, powerful woman, capable of inciting him too.

She looked at his body, at his flat stomach, and powerful leg muscles, he was utterly magnificent.

"Like what you see, do you?" Robin asked gruffly, pulling her hard against him.

"Mmm." It was a grudging acknowledgement.

"And I like what I see. Very much." He traced his hands gently over her face, touching her eyebrows and her eyelids; her high cheekbones and her nose. When he traced the outline of her lips she sucked his finger into her mouth, nibbling it with even white teeth, stroking it with her tongue, feeling a sense of power when he writhed uncontrollably against her.

"You little minx," Robin breathed harshly. "You'll pay for that."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her through to the bedroom. Something in the back of her mind, told her to remind him to put on a condom, she knew he would if he asked. But the truth right now is she didn't want him to. She was far too excited, far too ready.

Robin's lovemaking was all and more, he was a very considerate lover. He took her to the heights and back again. At first it was animal passion but after that his lovemaking became gentle and considerate and Regina lay there long after it was over, simply marveling that it was still as good as the first time if not better.

Robin pulled her into his arms, so that her head was on his chest, he loved feeling her hands on him, moving over his stomach to his abs. He kissed her forehead and lay his head on the pillow for a few moments.

"Regina," Robin said gently.

"Mmm?" Regina said with her voice heavy with sleep and exhaustion.

"You didn't ask me to use a condom," Robin reminded her gently.

"I know," Regina said.

"I will if you want me to from now on," Robin said.

Regina thought about it for a few seconds before she responded. "I don't want you to, I am going to get in touch with my doctor about the pill immediately."

"I understand," Robin said and he did. If she wanted to wait awhile before starting a family with him, then he completely understood that.

"Until we know how this is going to work, I don't think it's a good idea to bring a child into this," Regina said.

"I know and I agree, but if you find out you are pregnant I do want to know," Robin said.

"I don't see how you wouldn't know," Regina said.

"Regina," Robin said softly.

"I know, I will be sure to tell you if I am," Regina promised. A part of her hoped she wasn't, their relationship was too knew, too fresh and too raw right now. But there was a part of her that wanted a child with him, to have this new connection, this new love between them, could grow even further. A combination of the two of them, into a perfect little being.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Robin asked as he had seen some look pass on her face. Something was going on in that beautiful mind, and he suspected it what it might be.

"Nothing, just thinking how I also need to get back to work. I have a show coming up in two months in Australia and I haven't finished my line yet," Regina said.

"Been a little distracted lately, have you?" Robin asked.

"Just a little bit," Regina said.

"A little?" Robin asked with a knowing look.

"You're such a smug man," Regina said. "A LOT, then."

"That's better," Robin said.

"Are we going to leave the hotel room today?" Regina asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm quite enjoying being in this room with you," Robin said.

"You're enjoying being in me you mean," Regina said her words causing him to chuckle at her.

"Now who is acting smug?" Robin asked.

"It's not acting with you though," Regina said.

"That may be true," Robin admitted as he hugged her closer to him.

"You never did answer my question," Regina reminded him.

"Is there a reason you want to leave the room?" Robin asked.

"Well for one I'm hungry," Regina said.

"Oh? And what have you been doing to work up such an appetite?" Robin asked.

"Lots of sleep," Regina said and received a smack on her butt for it. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"I think you know exactly what that was for," Robin said as Regina just smiled. "And now I have to wonder if you like that."

"What? Being spanked?" Regina asked as she raised her head to look at him.

"Do you?" Robin asked.

"That's something you'll just have to find out for yourself some day," Regina said with a small wink.

"I'll hold you to that," Robin said as she leaned up and gave him a slow, gentle kiss on his lips. As he moved them in the bed, so that he was lying on top of her, Regina's stomach growled causing them both to laugh.

"Okay, I guess I have been instructed. First food, then..." Robin said.

"Lots of food," Regina said as Robin moved from the bed to make an order for room service, with lots of food indeed, she raised her eyebrows as she heard his last request.

_Chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream..._


	12. Chapter 12

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the hotel room, Robin went to go answer it while Regina finished getting dressed. He had ordered pancakes, syrup, french toast, bagels,fresh fruit which included chocolate covered strawberries and of course whipped cream. He gave the man who brought the food a huge tip as he finished bringing in the food.

"Well, where shall we start?" Regina asked as she looked at the spread of food. She was wearing a black chemise.

"I vote pancakes," Robin said as Regina looked at him with a little surprised look on her face.

"What? You didn't think I was going to say whipped cream did you?" Robin asked with a sly look on his face. He knew where her mind had gone.

"Oh no, not you," Regina said as they laughed together, before sitting down to start eating breakfast. At first everything was quite innocent between them, but that soon turned.

Regina reached for some cherries, and twirled it around her mouth, loving how much Robin was focused on her mouth. Exactly what she wanted, so she had to chuckle as Robin jumped slightly in his seat as her foot connected with his groin area, caressing his member with her foot and toes, up and down.

"You're playing a dangerous game, milady," Robin said.

"I'm not doing anything, just wishing I had a banana right now," Regina said as Robin smirked at her words.

"And what would you do with this banana if you had it right now?" Robin asked, smiling as he thought two could play this game of hers.

"Oh thats's easy, I would take it in my mouth...slowly," Regina said as she leaned forward just a bit towards Robin. "And then...and then I would bite down on it with my teeth." Regina said as she bit down on the cherry in her mouth for emphasis.

"Ouch," Robin said as he tried to push his legs together at the image she was causing him to have, but closing his legs right now was hard with her foot there between them.

Regina reached for an orange, her slim fingers gently prodded the moist fruit sections apart. She didn't place it in her mouth and bite it. Instead she sucked on it. Slowly, almost languidly, as though she wasn't certain what she intended to do to it. Thrust in. Pull out. Slow. Lazy slow. And each time her lips would caress it.

She stopped with the tip between her teeth and bit the end. The juice squirted out and trickled down onto her chest, running between her breasts. She could feel it slowly going down her body.

"How clumsy," Regina sighed, taking her napkin and delicately patting the crevice where the two mounds of flesh met.

Robin had picked up one of the chocolate covered strawberries and that's where it remained as his hand held it halfway to his mouth. His eyes were fixed on Regina outrageous actions. He watched intently as she slid the fruit in and out of her mouth, sucking it with her soft lips and gliding her moist tongue around it as contemplating whether or not to devour it.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she picked up another slice and proceeded to administer the same treatment to it. Her mouth captivated his senses as he watched her play her little game and he felt his loins tighten and ache with the want of her. Robin put the strawberry down and took a sip of his water, his eyes never wavered from her mouth as she continued with slice after slice until none remained.

Regina eased back against her seat, slightly disappointed she wasn't able to tempt Robin with her suggestive actions. She had hoped that he wouldn't be able to control himself and give in first.

"Are you finished, Regina?" Robin asked in a tightly controlled voice.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"Good," Robin said, rising abruptly and storming over to stand behind her. He leaned across her, reaching for an orange and a sharp knife. He placed the orange on the table in front of her and raised the knife in the air. He brought the razor-edged steel down in one swift blow, severing the round fruit in half.

Regina jumped and Robin smiled.

He moved to stand in front of her, leaning back against the edge of the table while he held the fruit firmly in his hand. He reached out grasping the back of her neck and held it rigid as he proceeded to squeeze the juice over her breasts. When he finished he threw the peel on the table and picked up the other half. He brought it to rest above the valley of her full breasts and squeezed, making certain the sticky nectar slipped down between the firm mounds.

Regina squirmed.

"Is it traveling down to your belly, love?" Robin asked calmly.

"Yes, and it will go father if you don't stop this foolishness," Regina answered.

His blue eyes gleamed in amusement. "But it's doing precisely what I want it to do."

"Why?" Regina asked with a small smile starting to form on her face.

"So I can lick every bit of juice off your delicious body," Robin said as he took a chocolate covered, holding it with his fingers he put it to her mouth. "Open your mouth,"

She slowly opened up her mouth and he gently placed it in her mouth, just at the opening, she took her tongue and licked the chocolate off the strawberry as he held the fruit in his hand. Once she had all the chocolate off, she took her tongue and took his forefinger in her mouth and started to suck lightly on it. She moved to stand, the juice had traveled downward and nestled on her lower belly. She shivered at the path his tongue would follow.

He stood behind her, his body plastered firmly against hers. His arms wrapped securely around her slim waist, urging her to press into him even more. "So, I'm thirsty now, do you have any idea what I could drink to take care of this thirst I have?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Grab the whipped cream," Robin said as Regina picked up the can in her hands.

He scooped her up into his arms and took the steps towards the bed, he placed her on the bed, on her knees. She removed her chemise, throwing it onto the floor, she then reached out and he grasped her fingers in his as he laid down on the bed, gently pulling her down to rest on top of him.

"Soft and sticky," Robin teased in a murmur, kissing her lips tenderly. "I want to taste you, Regina. I want to taste all of you." He took the whipped cream and squirted out just enough on both her nipples. The feeling of the cream on her body made Regina gasp out sharply.

He lifted her then, just enough to taint her nipples with his lips, sampling her wares before going any farther. They were hardened now, and he smiled before taking the pebble hard buds into his mouth and enjoying it.

Regina leaned her head back. He was driving her insane. His tongue was wickedly magic, causing her nipples to ache and the crevice between her closed legs to throb. She felt as though those parts had a life of their own. Pulsing, beating, floating with the passion of life.

Robin lifted her even higher, tasting her belly, licking the sweet orange nectar from her flesh. Regina moaned at the exquisite torture he was causing in her. Suddenly she found herself beneath Robin. His mouth was covering hers, his tongue inside of her mouth, his hand cupping the back of her head, pressing her to him.

Alive. She felt so alive. She had felt like void had been missing from her life for so long, until Robin had come back into her life. She had a wonderful career, money, a great home, but there was always something missing in her life. _Robin_.

His lips found her nipples once again while his fingers explored her. She gasped when they sank inside her and for a moment he stopped and stared at her. Slowly his fingers played with her. His stare continued. He watched her long, black, thick eyelashes flutter, her breathing grow heavy, and her body squirm.

She hungered after him with her eyes and he saw it. He knew she wanted him, needed him, And it excited him even more. He had wanted to take her fast and hard at first, but after seeing her standing there in all her glory he decided otherwise. She was ready now, though, more than ready and he intended to delve into her and enjoy every last moment.

"Robin," Regina whispered out. She was on fire for him, she wanted him right now more than anything.

"I know, Regina," Robin said.

"So soft, so wet, so ready," Robin murmured, raining kisses on her flushed face, he then stretched out over her, tempting her with the tip of him. He noticed her brown eyes widen as he entered her slowly. He kissed her gently on the lips as he felt her cling to him, moving with him.

"I love you," Robin murmured and kissed her. "I love you so much."

Her fingers whispered across his lips as he spoke, as though trying to capture his words and hold onto them. A lone tear slipped down her cheek and he caught it with the tip of his tongue. "Don't ever doubt me love, Regina. It is too strong and it shall bond us throughout the rest of our lives."

"Robin," Regina cried. "I love you so much."

Their sweat glistening bodies burned with the fiery passion their overwhelming need had ignited. They tossed and tumbled, bit and nipped, until their naked flesh begged for fulfillment.

He leaned over her, his arms braced on both sides of her and she clasped each taut, muscled forearm with her hands. He tossed his head back and moaned as she wrapped her legs around his buttocks locking him to her.

"Regina!" Robin cried out and she pushed against him harder and harder until...

He called out her name over and over as they tumbled in the silky aftermath of their pleasure. Several silent moments passes as they body lay quiet against each other. Robin laid his head in the crook of Regina's neck as he tried to regain his strength.

"Well I have to say that was the most enjoyable breakfast I have ever had in my life," Regina breathed out as Robin pulled back his head to look down into her face.

He moved his face only inches from her but kept his eyes locked on hers. "Just wait until you see what I have in store for dessert tonight's dinner." He leaned down and kissed her lips as he moved to his back, his arms were locked around her as he pulled her down to lay on his chest.

"Where do we go from here?" Regina asked.

"Wherever we go, we go together," Robin promised her.

"I'm serious Robin," Regina said.

"As am I, Regina. I told you I want you for my wife one day, whether we live in New York, Los Angeles, Paris, London none of that matters to me. I just want to be by your side, being able to wrap my arms around you every day if I want to, and believe me I want to," Robin said.

"I do like being in your arms," Regina said.

"And I intend to make sure you do. I have a confession to make, seeing Jefferson so close to you back at Ruby's party made me a little green," Robin said and gave a weird look upon hearing her laugh at him.

"You were jealous of Jefferson?" Regina asked.

"What is so funny?" Robin asked.

"Jefferson's type is you over me," Regina said as she watched the look on Robin's face. "He wanted to make a pass for you, but he told me how he could tell from the look on your face while watching me that there was no hope for him."

"Well what can I say, Jefferson has good tastes," Robin said.

"And speaking of tastes," Regina said as she moved from his arms and grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed some on his chest, causing him to jump slightly. "I wasn't finished with my breakfast yet..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Now, would you look at the mess I just made?" Regina said as she smiled seductively at Robin.

"Oh no, now what ever shall you do?" Robin said as he smiled at her. He was enjoying this game with her.

"Hmm, well there is only one thing that comes to mind." Regina said as Robin raised his eyebrows at her. "I'll have to lick it up." Regina leaned down and let the tip of her tongue lick at just the top layer of the whipped cream, before she opened her mouth up more and really started to lick it up. She let her tongue clean it all up, licking his chest in the process. She looked up at him and was enjoying the look of desire and want in his eyes. She smiled inwardly as she continued to lick the whipped cream off his chest. A trail headed south, she leaned back and let her tongue stay out, as she watched his eyes as she licked all the way to where the cream ended, which was around his naval.

"I enjoy tremendously having breakfast with you," Robin said as he started to move, but stopped when Regina placed her hand on his chest.

"Oh no, I'm not finished yet," Regina said as she took the can of whipped cream, and instead of placing it near his chest, she pointed it at her chest, at her nipples in particular. She squirted the whipped cream onto her nipples, letting it be on lightly. "I thought you could share more of my breakfast."

"That and then some," Robin said as he pulled her onto his lap and came upward just a little, as Regina brought her chest down towards his mouth. She watched as Robin's tongue darted out of his mouth and he took a mouthful of whipped cream and breast into his mouth and she felt his tongue, licking the whipped cream from her body. She had her hands in his hair, to hold his head in place as he continued to feast on her.

She looked down where his gaze was locked, her breasts were flushed a soft pink with desire, her nipples as hard and crimson as frozen berries. They ached under his hot mouth and scrutiny, the skin tight and throbbing with the blood pulsing below it and the engorged tips crying out for more of his touch. And what he could not see, but she could feel, was the way her most intimate flesh had swollen as well and throbbed with a need to be filled by him, connected to him.

Both her emotional and physical need surging through her sprang from the deep well of love she had for him. She loved this man so much, always had and always would be in love with Robin. The hurt she felt because of him, was receding and was being replaced by love and happiness. If and when Robin proposed, she knew what her answer would be. It would be a resounding Yes! She wanted to share everything with Robin, her life and time most of all.

"I want you," Robin whispered as he kissed her bare chest with his mouth, licking away all the stickiness.

"Then take me," Regina managed to breath out.

He took no further urging, but brought her down on the bed with a twist of his body, her underneath his now. His lips devoured hers and his hard, masculine body imprinted a message of sexual need on her own.

It was one that found an answering craving in her and she did not remain passive against him, but touched him as if it would be the last time. She reveled in the contrast her fingertips found between the silky tautness of his skin and the whorls of dark curling hair that marked his body so different from her own. A man's body, the epitome of masculine perfection to her senses.

She traced the outlines of ridges created by honed muscle, memorizing anew the way his body felt. This was going to be hers for the rest of her life, his love, his body, his life. It was too special...so perfect, she could almost cry now at the sheer beauty of the feelings he evoked in her.

Her hand hovered above his hardness, her nails scoring through the nest of dark hair from which it sprung. His big body trembled and sounds of need rumbled from deep in his chest. Incredible how much she loved those sounds. She was addicted to them and she had spent only a few hours in bed with him yet.

His hands were busy, too, molding her breasts and caressing sensitive areas he knew so well already. It was as if he knew this wa a special moment in time, a unique opportunity that might not come again because he touched her so carefully, arousing her to a fever pitch of sensation. And she made her own sounds of desire, moans and whimpers that mixed with his as well.

"Regina," Robin moaned out against her mouth. "Do you want me to put on a condom?" He had to know, he respected her too much not to keep asking her. He didn't want her to feel like he had trapped her.

"No. I've got an appointment tomorrow with a doctor," Regina said. Her control was slipping moment by moment until she was a living, breathing, quivering mass of feminine sexual need. She cried out against his lips from his touch even as she demanded more with the movement of her body and hungrily caressed his body with all the fire burning inside her.

The sound of Regina's sexy whimpers drove Robin crazy as she went wild for him. She had always been incredibly responsive to him, from the night they had been reunited at Ruby's party. There was a quality to her response right now that he had never heard from her yet. Her body shook and trembled and her hands were all over him, so hot against his skin that he felt singed.

This kind of desire did not get assuaged in one attempt at lovemaking or even a hundred. He should know. He wanted her that much. Would always want her. And his shy girl that had changed into this beautiful woman, was practically clinging to his body in an attempt to join her body with his. She was completely out of control and he refused to believe she could give even a fraction of this reaction to another man.

He broke his mouth from hers as he moved his body to position his hardness at the entrance of her slickened flesh. He had to have her. "Say my name...ask me to take you."

Her eyes opened, revealing beautiful dark and very dazed depths. "Wh-what?"

"Who am I?" he whispered out.

Her lips curved softly, her expression an odd mixture he could not decipher. "Robin...my love."

Then she leaned upward to reconnect their lips and kissed him with desperate passion, devouring his mouth before kissing along his jaw until she was right at his ear. She whispered," Love me, Robin. Please."

He surged forward so that he was impaled in one urgent thrust. He watched as she cried out, her head going backwards into the pillow, her expression one of agonized bliss. He grunted, a sound that was entirely primitive. "You feel so good around me, love."

"You feel...perfect...inside...me..." she gasped out as he withdrew and thrust again. Regina thought she would die from pleasure. If she did, it would be the way to go.

She cried out as he thrust inward again, and hit that special pleasure zone inside her. "That is right, love. Come apart for me. Show me this side that you have only let me see." His mouth landed on her neck, sucking, nibbling, licking and sending shivers of sensation to the most sensitive areas of her body.

She locked her ankles behind his back as he rode her..he surged into her...she squeezed his hardness into her...he guided her body with a brusing grip on her hips and buttocks. She opened her eyes to look at him and saw that his head was thrown back back in abandon like hers had been, his face etched with sexual pleasure. She leaned forward and bit his chest in an act so primitive, even in her advanced state of passion...it shocked her.

Robin was not shocked, though, but merely growled and increased the rhythm, slamming into her with pounding force with every thrust. It was so intense, she felt like she was on the verge of shattering into a million over pleasured bits.

Tension spiraled inside her, a feeling of leaping from one experience to the next up a circular incline, traveling toward a precipice and then going over as her body convulsed around him and she cried out his name.

He gripped her tighter and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing to his body, the only sense of reality in a universe exploding from pleasure. He was loud when he climaxed, groaning out her name as he did so.

"I love you, so much, Regina," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. His body was spent, but he was holding himself up on his forearms as he looked down at her face.

"I love you as well," Regina gasped out. Her body felt lifeless and she was so relaxed right now. He lowered himself to her, her arms encircled him, neither wanting to break contact with the other.

The next morning, Regina found herself in bed, alone. There was traces where he had been in the bed with her. She thought he must be in the bathroom, and she stretched in the bed, muscles that were not used to being used protested slightly. The sound of high laughter, female laughter caught her attention and made her stiffen. She hugged the sheet to her body as she got up and heard Robin's voice as well, but not able to make out exactly what he was saying. She moved to the bedroom doors and tried to listen to the sounds. A few seconds later she heard the female's laughter.

She cracked the door opened enough to look out into the living room area. She saw the woman's arms come round his neck and Robin's head being drawn down to hers. Regina shot away from the door as if it burned her.

"Fool, fool, fool..." She ground the words out through tightly clenched teeth as she strode round the room in an agony of feeling before collapsing on the softness of the bed. "How could you let your guard down Regina?" She was talking to herself in earnest now but she didn't care, she reflected wildly as she buried her face in the duvet. She quickly got dressed and was throwing her things into her bag when the bedroom door opened and she turned to see Robin standing there.

"What's happened?" The smile on his face died as his rapier-sharp glance swept over her face seconds before she schooled her features into blankness.

"Happening?" She forced a short laugh and then wished she hand't as the sound died in a croak. "Nothing's happened."

"You're upset. "He looked at her keenly. "You weren't like this when I left you a little bit ago."

"I just realized, I really need to get back to my normal life," Regina said as she finished gathering her things and was heading to the door, when Robin moved to stand in her way.

"Your normal life? Without me you mean?" Robin asked. When she wouldn't answer, he placed his hands on her shoulders, one went to her chin to bring her eyes to meet his. "Regina, what's wrong? Tell me."

"I thought I would get out of the way of you and your floozy," Regina said and her anger only intensified as Robin burst out in laughter. "What's so damn funny?"

"You're jealous," Robin said. He knew then she must have heard his assistant come in their hotel room with a special item he had asked her to pick up for him.

"I am not! I just don't like being used like this," Regina said.

"You know you're not being used, you're jealous," Robin said and he had to hold onto her as she tried to move past him again.

"Regina, she's my assistant. There is nothing going on between us," Robin explained. "She's also very married and has been for several years now. There is only one woman that I'm invested in, and besides I would have no energy for another woman."

"I doubt that," Regina said as Robin smirked down at her.

"Well, I'm glad you like my stamina, but trust me, being with you is all I want," Robin said. "Now let that green eyed monster fade away, and replace it with this." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her lips deeply. When he pulled away, he looked at her face and the dazed look on her face.

"One thing though," Regina said.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"If your assistant ever touches you like that again, I'll rip her hair out," Regina said as Robin laughed as he brought her in for a hug. Inwardly he was very pleased with her jealous streak, it was a sign someone who liked marking their territory. And to know that she already thought of him as hers, pleased him greatly. If she only knew what his assistant had picked up for him...

At this moment, it was in a blue box, in his pant pocket...


	14. Chapter 14

Regina called back to Los Angeles making sure everything was in order for her show next month. Later that evening, Robin took Regina out to dinner at an elegant restaurant where you had to be on the list to even get in the door.

"I can see why you picked this place, it's beautiful," Regina said as they were seated.

"Not as lovely as the woman in front of me," Robin said as he took a sip of his drink, still watching her with his blue eyes.

Regina toyed with her drink for a little while before they decided to order. They enjoyed their delicious meal, as they continued their small talk together.

She thought that the physical fascination she felt for him plus her feelings she had never let go for him were always on her mind. Knowing he wanted her made her need for him all the harder to ignore.

"More wine?" Robin offered.

Regina covered her glass with her hand. "I think I've had enough, thank you."

There was a ghost of a smile in his eyes. "Always wise to know when to stop, yes?" he said.

Regina smiled as she remembered the last time she had, had too much to drink. He had beent he one who had taken her to her hotel room. "Do you know when to stop Robin?" she asked. "Or do you keep going just because you can?"

He sat back and surveyed her for a moment before he answered. "I don't believe in losing control in any area of my life."

She raised a questioning brow at him. "Not even during sex?"

He contined to hold her gaze with an intensity she found both thrilling and unsettling. "It depends on what you mean by losing control," he said. "If you mean do I lose myself in the moment of orgasm when I'm buried deep inside of you, then yes, that is exactly what happens as you should know."

Regina knew her face was hot. She could feel it. So too was her body. Just the thought of him losing control..._having an orgasm with her again_... was enough to send her senses spinning all over the place.

"You're blushing, my darling," Robin said with a slanting smile.

"I'm not blushing," she retorted. "It's hot in here."

He raised an eyebrow at her as if to question her. "Really? And where particular is it hot?"

Regina blushed again at his provocative words to her. "Give me your hand and I'll show you."

Robin smirked and put his hand under the table towards her, she grabbed it and put it on her knee, and started sliding it upwards under her dress. Robin smiled as he expected to feel the lace of her underwear at any second, and he was quite surprised to find her not wearing anything under her dress. She opened her legs further apart, letting him feel how hot she was.

"I stand corrected, you are quite hot," Robin said as he started to work his fingers in and out of her, while pressing down hard on her clit, he also started to circle it with his thumb. The movement caused her to start to gasp lightly. She felt the tingle of her flesh as he looked at her, his eyes still doing that erotic little tussle with hers, as if he was already making love with her in his mind, running through the images of their naked limbs entangled, their bodies joined in the most intimate way possible.

"So what do you think we should do about this problem you're having?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," she said, trying to keep her tone light and unaffected. "Do you have any suggestions?"

His blue eyes pulsed as they held hers. "Just the one," he said in a deep gravel rough voice.

Her gaze drifted to his mouth and her heart gave another little tripping movement. "I sure hope its a good one," she said so softly it was barely audible. Robin removed his hand and quickly paid their bill, as soon as they were in the back of their limo, he pulled her into his lap where they were now chest to chest, he bent his head and covered her mouth with his.

Regina felt the warm, gentle pressure of his lips as they met hers. It was a slow kiss, no sense of urgency or out of control passion, just his lips moving at a leisurely pace as they explored the softness of hers.

She returned the kiss in much the same way, slow and soft, touching down, lifting off, touching down again, varying the pressure ever so slightly, but not the speed. Robin pulled back to look at her. "You have such a soft, kissable mouth," he said. "It's surprisingly soft given how razor-sharp your tongue can be."

Regina couldn't hold back a rueful smile. "Yes, well, you do seem to bring the Evil Queen out in me at times."

He made a little sound of amusement, a deep and totally male sound that made her belly quiver like unset aspic. His hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb lazily stroking her skin as his eyes made love with hers. A few moments later they were pulling up at the hotel, they quickly made their way to the room.

As soon as the door was shut behind her, Robin's mouth landed on hers, his tongue commanded entry to her mouth and with a soft sigh of pleasure she opened to him. He played with her tongue, dancing with it, cavorting and teasing it into submission. Electric sounds arced down her spine when his hand moved to cover her breast. The barrier of her dress was no barrier at all. If anything, the movement of the fine fabric against her nipple intensified the sensation. But then her dress was gone in the blink of an eye, and he took her nipple and areola in his mouth. It was an explosion of feeling that made her flesh sizzle and shiver with delight. His tongue teased her nipple by rolling it and circling it, making all the tiny super-sensitive nerves dance in excitement. He uncovered her other breast and subjected it to a similar heart stopping sensual assault, making her breathing and heart rate go into a frenzied mismatched rhythm.

His mouth came back to her as he gently eased her back on the bed, his weight supported by one of his elbows. "Let's get rid of this, shall we?" he said, peeling away her nightwear.

Regina shucked herself out of it, feeling strangely at ease with him without the covering of her clothes. His gaze devoured her hungrily. It made her flesh sing with delight as his eyes took in every curve and contour of her body.

"You're incredibly beautiful," he said, sliding a hand down over the jut of her hipbone. "So slender and your skin is like silk."

"I want to touch your skin," Regina said, starting to work on the buttons of his shirt, but she didn't get very far with only one hand.

"Hold that thought," Robin said. He lifted himself off the bed and stood there, looking down at her as he undid each button of his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders before unfastening the waistband of his trousers.

Regina's eyes followed his every movement with breathless anticipation. "I want you."

His mouth came down and sealed hers with a long passionate kiss that set her flesh alight. He took his time caressing every inch of her body, making her aware of herself in a way she had never been before. She hadn't realized the pleasure spots she possessed. She hadn't known how delicious a man could make her feel, and not just any man but Robin.

Regina sighed with pleasure as he positioned himself so as not to crush her with his weight. She loved the feel of his hair-roughened thighs and the way his hands were so gentle, almost worshipful, as they caressed her. Tasting the feminine essence of her body on his mouth with a new experience, but a totally erotic one. He kissed her lingeringly while his fingers played with her, making sure she was ready and relaxed before he eased into her slowly, pausing as her body adjusted to his thickness, before going any deeper. She felt her inner walls wrap around him, the sensation of him moving inside her made her spine instantly melt. She moved against him experimentally and her belly somersaulted as she heard him give a deep groan of pleasure. "Am I wowing you?" she asked, sliding her hands up and down his strongly muscled back.

He swept a strand of her hair away from her face with a tender movement of his hand. "Most definitely," he said and, with a spasm of pleasure passing over his face, he took her with him to paradise.

Robin lay on his side, watching as Regina slept. She was curled up on her side facing him, her little hand resting in the space between them. Her hair was on his skin, the taste of her both sweet and salty on his tongue. He had made love many times with many women. It was a physical union that he enjoyed. But somehow, making love with Regina was something new, something infinitely more pleasurable, more deeply satisfying, a mind blowing experience that touched him where no one elsse had been able to reach before.

But then she was constantly surprising him. That was part of her alluring charm. He never knew what to expect from her. She was totally, and yet somehow delightfully, unpredictable.

She suddenly opened her eyes and gave him one of her breath-snatching smiles. "I had this amazing dream," she said. "This amazingly gorgeous looking guy made love to me. He gets on my nerves at times in real life, but in my dream we were magic together. Wasn't that a weird dream?"

Robin smiled as he stroked a lazy finger down her cheek. "Are you sure you can't stand this man in real life?" he asked.

She pretended to think about it. "Mmm, maybe not as much as I did before."

Robin smiled as he rolled away from her, and opened the drawer behind him, pulled out a small box. "I have something for you." He handed her the box.

Regina opened the velvet box to see a brilliant diamond ring sparkling there. "It's beautiful."

"It's an engagement ring," Robin said. "just in case you hadn't noticed."

She looked at him. "You're asking me to marry you?"

"Yes," he said. "I want to say how I regret the wasted years we could have had between us, I was so worried back then of messing both our futures up in rejecting you back then. I have always loved you, you never left my heart but I let my fear over-ride everything else. I love you Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

"I'm going to need some time to think about this," Regina said.

"How much time?" Robin asked as his throat felt tight all of a sudden.

"Oh,how about...now?" Regina asked. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

"I want everything with you, I want it all, marriage and babies and happy ever after. How soon do you think we can this marriage a done deal?" Robin asked.

"As soon as you put a ring on it," Regina said as she gave him the ring to do just that, Robin fell in love and he put a ring on it.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple months later,

"You make a beautiful bride," Ruby said. "I just love you in that dress. It's glorious. Don't you think so Jefferson?"

"Absolutely," Jefferson replied."Robin is one lucky gent. Because when he sees you in that dress, he's bound to want to take you in it. Pity he didn't bat for the other team."

"I think I'm the lucky one here," Regina said as she thought of the man she was about to marry. He was everything she'd ever wanted in a husband, and more. Not just strong, sexy, and successful, but sensitive too. And generous to a fault. He'd arranged for all their friends and family to attend for their wedding here in Vancouver. And arranged for them to stay at a fantastic hotel, and be chauffeured around in limousines.

Her friends all loved Robin like she did, especially Jefferson who she had to smile about his small crush on Robin that he had. Her parents also loved Robin, matter of fact there wasn't anyone who didn't like him now that she thought of it.

"And can I say how much I'm enjoying that you're getting married on my wedding day as well?" Ruby asked.

A tap on the door of the dressing room had the three of them turning to see who it was. Robert, Robin's father popped his head inside.

"Not to worry," Robert Locksley said smilingly. "It's only me, not the groom. I do know the tradition. But I have a little surprise for Regina."

Regina walked up to Robin's father, saw the familiar blue eyes that he had inherited from his father. She put her hands in his as he started to speak,"Regina, today I am doubly blessed, you are becoming my son's wife, and I'm gaining a daughter. And this," Robert put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a pearl bracelet,"this was my beloved wife Caroline's. She got it from her mother on her wedding day, and I feel that she would want to give it to our son's wife today."

Regina wiped at the tears as he put the precious bracelet on her wrist, she looked down and then at him and smiled,"Thank you so much, Robert."

"Call me Pop," Robert said as he opened his arms and gave her a huge hug.

"Pop," Regina said as she hugged her soon to be father in law. Apparently Robin wasn't the only charmer in the family.

"Now, I do believe it's almost time," Robert said,"And if I know my son, he's not going to be very patient today."

"Lucky lass," Jefferson mumurmed under his breath. They got everything in order and were about to walk out when Will, Robin's friend walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Robin sent me to give you this," Will said as he handed her a small box.

"Thank you, Will," Regina said, as moments before she had sent Robin something via Ruby.

She was smiling as she opened the box, bursting out laughing when she saw what it was...

A black garter. Which was a throw back to Ruby's wedding, when he had loved her garters.

"He remembered," Regina said to a group who were just smiling looking at her. Regina hoped he would like what she had sent him.

In the men's dressing room, Robin was having a drink as he waited for Will to return so they could head to the church.

"Well, don't you look dashing," Ruby said as she walked in with Robin's gift.

"A little anxious," Robin said as Ruby handed him his gift from Regina.

"Enjoy," Ruby said as she smiled and headed back to the women's dressing room.

Robin thanked her and started to open the box, a little confused when he saw that it had a money clip with what looked like over twenty one dollar bills.

He didn't know what to make of it until he saw that it also had a note, Robin started to read it...

_This is for our honeymoon, when you'll get a private stripper._

_Me!_

Robin let out a fit of laughter as he promise to make good of this gift later.

Back in the women's room, Regina was having one last moment with her friends Jefferson and Ruby.

"So does Robin want kids one day?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes, we both do, but I want him for myself for a little while," Regina answered.

"I don't blame you. He's utterly gorgeous. I'd ask you what he'd like in bed but I don't have to. It's written all over your face." Jefferson said.

For the first time in ages, Regina blushed.

Jefferson's eyebrows lifted. "That good, eh?"

"Er...yes," Regina answered.

"I envy you," Jefferson said as Regina smiled.

She was still smiling as her father walked her down to the limo that would take them to the church.

Robin stood there, desperately trying to look cool and sophisticate in his Jamed Bon tuxedo while he waited for Regina to make an appearance. But everything in his body was tingling with anticipation. For months, years he had waited for this day, longer than he'd wanted. But he had vowed to Regina's wishes that they would marry on the same night that they had began again. It had been a romantic notion which he hadn't really shared. Till now. Now it did seem right. And yes, very romantic.

In truth, there wasn't anything Robin wouldn't do to please Regina, even waiting this long to marry her, which had been a stretch for his patience.

It would have been unfair to both of them to rush into a marriage, but they were both sure of it. So he had waited and watched. And now he too was sure of everything. Regina loved him as much as he loved her. Maybe even more. She was a dream to be around, to love, and asset to his life in more ways than one. She was his heart!

She was a dream to make love to as well, always so responsive and willing. And quite naughty at times. She'd actually bought him a pair of fur lined handcuffs for his birthday last month. She had also promised that she would put good use to them very soon.

He smiled at the recollection. The naughty minx!

Will dug him in the ribs suddenly, snapping Robin back to the present. The music had started up, not traditional bridal music, but a song which he had chosen for her, Stevie Wonder singing, "Isn't She Lovely?"

Ruby came out onto the balcony first, her red dress suiting her dark hair and her personality to perfection. She smiled at him as she passed, although Robin's attention was all on the bride.

Robin sucked in his breath when he first caught sight of Regina. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting her to wear, a princess dress? A tiara?

But he should have known his Regina would be different.

Yes, the dress was bridal white. But the style was very simple and elegant, the skirt long and slender, the fitted bodice strapless without being too low cut. She didn't wear a veil. Instead, some lovely white flowers decorated her hair which had grown longer during the last few months, falling almost to her shoulder blades. Her jewelry was minimal, just the long, diamond drop earrings, which he had bought for her on her birthday.

How beautiful she looked, she was the star of this day. She wore the dress and jewelry, they didn't wear her.

Beside her walked her father, proud as anything. He smiled at Robin as he gave his daughter's hand to him, whispering to Robin,"Look after her" at the same time.

Robin's fingers tightened around Regina's.

Look after her? He would die for her!

"We are gathered today, to witness the joining of Robin and Regina," the preacher began..

Robin turned to Regina, taking both of her hands in his,"My darling Regina," he said, stunned at how choked up he was. He had to clear his throat before going on.

"Thank you for loving me, and for consenting to be my wife, to share your life with me. I promise to be a faithful husband and to do everything in my power to bring you happiness. Everything I have is yours, my beautiful bride," he said as he took the wedding band from Will and slipped it on Regina's finger. "My wordly goods. My body. And my unconditional love."

Regina knew it was her turn then, but she found she could not speak at first. It didn't help that her father was crying. But when Robin gave her fingers a gentle squeeze, to offer his support, she gathered herself and took Robin's wedding band from Ruby.

"My darling Robin," she said," Thank you for loving me, and asking me to share my life with you. I promise to be a faithful wife and do everything in my power to bring you happiness. You are my hero, my one true love. I care for you and cherish you, all the days of my life." she then slipped Robin's wedding band on his finger.

Robin saw the moisture pooling in her eyes in tandem with his own. Thankfully the preacher, perhaps sensing the emotions were in full flow and were about to break, pronounced them man and wife without further ado.

Robin didn't wait for permission to kiss his bride, sweeping Regina into his arms straight away. And it was while they were kissing, that the fireworks starting going off, a welcome distraction for the others and for the rather emotional couple.

"I love you, Regina," Robin murmured against her trembling mouth, his arms tightening around her.

"Do you think we can leave now?" Regin asked.

"I don't think so. Not yet anyways," Robin said.

"Oh. Pity." Regina said.

"Weddings aren't just for the happy couple, you know. They are also for their families and friends. At least that is what you told me," Robin said smiling.

"Silly me," Regina said.

They marched down the aisle and headed for the reception, where there was plenty of music, dancing, and a huge arrangement of food. One item had Regina chuckling as she looked at Robin,"Oranges?"

"Well, it's one of my favorite fruits you know," Robin said with a wink.

"Mine too, it was so delicious," Regina said as she grabbed Robin's thigh beside her under the table.

"Careful with those fingers," Robin said.

"Oh, I will be," Regina said as her hand moved upward, till she was cupping him.

Robin had to cough and looked over at his bride,"What are you up to, wife?"

"Not as much as you are now, husband," Regina said.

"And are you wearing my gift to you?" Robin asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Regina asked as she took one hand and moved her dress up just enough to show him the garter.

"Okay, it's time to leave now." Robin said.

Finally it was time for everyone to watch as Regina and Robin left, Robin had them in a limo and to their hotel in a manner of minutes. Not daring to do more than kiss his bride in the limo, for fear of how they wouldn't make it to their room.

"Now why don't you sit down and I'll be right back," Regina said as Robin sat down on the couch, and a few minutes later, out walked his bride in a garter belt and a matching bra with a pair of high heels on.

"You wanted your private dancer?" Regina asked as she went over to the cd player and started to play a song...

Pour Some Sugar On Me, by Def Leppard.

Regina started twirling her hips and moving her hands up and down her body as she moved towards Robin, she took his hands and moved them on her body, caressing a breast here and there, slipping some money into her bra and underwear. She sat down and started to grind on his lap, with her back to him, grinding down hard on him as she felt his hardness under her. She retreated when it became obvious he was getting too aroused.

Regina took her hands behind her back and unsnapped her bra, holding it over her chest as she turned back around to him, and slowly started to walk towards him, and letting it fall into his hands. Next she retreated and danced around as Robin watched every step, this was one erotic time for them both to enjoy, her teasing him, him enjoying watch her do so.

He watched as she came up to him, and said,"Open your mouth," Robin did as she suggested, and made him clamp his mouth down on her underwear,"pull them down." Robin gently pulled until they were low on her hips, she removed them the rest of the way. Now she only had on her belt and a pair of heels. She slowly removed the garter belt and let them fall slowly off her body, letting them pool at the bottom of her feet.

As the song finished, she went over to stand before him."Can you tip me something else now?"

"Oh, I got just the perfect, _tip_, for you," Robin said as he stood up and removed his clothes in seconds, walking up and picking Regina up in his arms as he took her over to the bed.

He looked down at her, seeing her slightly puffy, red lips shimmering with moisture. He began kissing her all over her body, until he came to her pussy. He looked up into her eyes, and then kissed it again, this time. A gasp escaped her lips, and she pressed her hips upward as his tongue traced across her lips. He pressed on, tongue going deeper, and he sucked gently on her clit. His tongue flicked back and forth, parting her lips.

Regina writhed on the bed, moaning softly. She grabbed at his head and shoulders, and her body was wracked with a shudder as he reached up to fondle her breasts once more. Her legs clenched around him, and she gently pushed him away. "Too...too much for now," her face a shy smile, "But, you most definitely can do more of that later."

He placed the bare head of his member against her slick pussy, rubbing it against her lips. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. As his tip slowly pressed inside her, he leaned forward to kiss her. He let his tip move up and down her parted lips, seeingt he moisture there and knowing they were both ready. He slowly slid inside her, Regina breathed heavily and moaned, enjoying the sensations he was creating in her. They both reveled at the sensation of skin on skin, her own lubrication allowing them to move freely, despite her tightness. He shuddered as he felt the texture of the inside of her pussy on the head of his penis, loving his wife even more.

Their bodies were in perfect harmony,moving in unison. Robin pumped in and out of her, burying himself to the hilt, and then moving back until the tip of his cock was just inside her lips, and then back again. He moved quickly, slowly, deeply, and lightly. Regina's legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms scratched lightly at his back.

A tingling, building at the base of his balls, brought Robin slowly out of the reverie. Regina gasped as her husband began taking long, fast strokes. Her eyes opened and her back arched. Soon, the tingling became a pressure, and the pressure was released as he came inside her, spurting with each erratic stroke as she came around him as well.

He slowed, and relaxed on top of her, his now-drained member still inside her. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking into her eyes. With a flushed face, she looked back. "I love you so much." "I love you too," he replied.

She made a sad noise as he withdrew from her. With a grin, Robin replied "Oh, don't worry, there will be plenty more of that in the future."

He rolled onto his back, and she curled around him, head on his chest, and sleep rapidly took them.

Both forever grateful that they had began, again.

_**The End.**_


End file.
